


You Don't Own Me (ON HIATUS)

by findinglarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 26 year old louis, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Niam Horayne, Possessive Louis, Rich Louis, Top Louis, Virgin Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, maid Harry, maid kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findinglarry/pseuds/findinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't own me." I say softly as I try to pull away from his grip but he just pulls me in closer.</p><p>"But I do."</p><p>Harry Styles, a high school drop out of the age 16 to help his family earn money. Just fired from his 5th job, Harry is completely hopeless since it's winter and most jobs are taken. But when a man who comes up to him on the street says that he needs somebody like Harry to be a cleaner for somebody, Harry immediately says yes without any hesitations. He's given the address of the person, date and time to be there.<br/>But it turns out, Harry should've listened. Because he's not being a cleaner for just anybody, but he said yes to being the maid of Louis Tomlinson; the richest, selfish, nastiest man in the UK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> ON HIATUS
> 
>  

 

"Get out and stay out!"

 

I gasp as I hit the cold hard ground. I wince and pick myself off the ground, enough time to hear the door slam shut behind me. Great, I lost yet another job and not at a good time either. It was the middle of January, and it was cold and jobs filled up pretty fast in this small town considering most people are like me. Poor, jobless, need food and money more than a flower needs light.

 

I stood up and dust off my old jeans. Thankfully I didn't land in the snow since I was sheltered by a overhang roof. But once I stepped out from under the roof, I'll be blasted with cold air and snow. I sniffed and wiped my running nose before cuddling my sweater closer to me and heading out. It was a 20 minute walk form here to my home, but in this weather it would seem longer. But I had no other option.

 

As I walked down the street I noticed everything I notice every single day. People huddled up in alleyways, a small fire started in a garbage can with people surrounding around it to keep warm. These were the people who were even less fortunate that us. They were homeless, moneyless, they had nothing but each other. This could happen to my family soon if I didn't keep one sticking job. I dropped out of school just to get a got so I could support my family. Not to loose every job I got.

 

When I finally made it home my toes and fingers were numb and my curly hair was frozen from the cold snow. I walked in and shut the door quickly so the cold air wouldn't get into the house. Thankfully we got a loan from the government because of my grandfather. All the war veterans got a 2000 dollar loan and since both my grandparents are in nursing homes he gave it to us to pay our electricity bill for this month and the next. Which was good since it would be very cold and the heat here was to be not taken for granted. 

 

I walked into the kitchen and saw mum at the stove, cooking dinner. Probably soup since the only stuff we could afford was stuff to make soup. Trust me I get sick of soup, but it's better than nothing.

 

Mum turned around and smiled sweetly at me. "Darling! Glad you're home. Can you go down to the basement and get me some cabbage please dear?" she asked me before turning back to the pot. I nodded.

 

"Course mum." I said and walked downstairs. I turned on the light and walked over to our cupboard where we preserved most of our food. I opened it up and grabbed the small ball of cabbage we managed to sneak for free from a kind seller at a store.

 

I gave the cabbage to mum and she kissed my forehead.

 

"Thank you honey." she smiled and cut up the cabbage. I nodded and walked to my room. I heard mum sigh as I walked away.

 

Robin, mum's boyfriend usually comes home around 5 for supper. I know whenever I hear his car supper is ready. I stood up from my small old bed and walk out to the kitchen. We have a small table in the corner that is just big enough for the three of us. I helped mum set the table as usual and helped her pour the soup made from hot water, cabbage, tomatoes and carrots, along with water. Such very little, yet very healthy to keep us alive. Robin came in and gave mum a kiss on a cheek, my shoulder a pat. I liked Robin. He was like a father to me. We sat around the table and said a small prayer to God, thanking him that we have food in our stomachs and asking him to give us the strength to live the next day. After that we ate slowly, savoring the taste and the warmth of the hot soup. Very little is ever said during dinner, since we're just focused on the meal in front of us, being grateful. 

 

But of course mum has to bring up one topic.

 

My work.

 

"So honey, how's your new job going?" she asked. I froze in mid-chew. I hoped to God she was talking about Robin, but he's had the same job for years. I swallowed my food and nodded.

 

"It's good." I said softly, lying right in front of them. She nodded and I could tell she was smiling by the sound of her voice.

 

"It's nice to see you actually keeping a job." she joked around and Robin laughed with her. I couldn't do it. I hated to lie to my mum and Robin. I looked up at them.

 

"I was fired." I blurted out. Both their smiles faded and I knew that I was in deep trouble.

 

* * *

 

 

"You need to understand that you can't joke around anymore and think that everything's a joke Harold!" Robin scolded me, and that wasn't all of it.

 

I was sitting on my bed, my head hung as I took in everything Robin had to say. And I didn't hate him for it. Because he had the right to be mad at me. I lost my 5th job in the last 4 months and at the worst time.

 

"I'm sorry Robin. But I was just so hungry, and I couldn't help myself." I said softly and bit my lip. Robin had to cut me some slack. I was only 16 for goodness sake. I was going to make mistakes. I heard him sigh and he sat down beside me.

 

"I know you are boy, but you just can't be so selfish sometimes." he told me gently. I nodded and looked over at him.

 

"I know, I'm sorry." I said again. He gave me a small smile and hugged me softly.

 

"You're a good kid Harry. I know you'll find a nice appropriate job." he smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

"Nick, I'm not becoming a pornstar." I said as we walked down the street the following week. Nick laughed and put his last cigarette back in his mouth.

 

"It's just a suggestion. They pay well." he smirked and then stomped on his fag to out it out. Harry couldn't help but grin at him.

 

"And you know this how?" I chuckled and wiggled my eyebrows. Nick looked confused at first but then he caught on and he shook his head.

 

"No! No way!" he exclaimed in disgust. I laughed out loud as we walk by the gas station. Nick says he'll be right back and heads in to buy himself another pack of cigarettes. I sighed and hugged myself tighter as a blast of wind hit me. I was only in my sweater since I didn't have anything else.

 

That was then I saw a man, dressed in a black suit walking towards me. I furrowed my eyebrows and hugged myself tighter.

 

"May I help you?" I asked him as he got closer to me. He gave me a toothy smile.

 

"Hello, I'm Marcus David." he introduced himself in a string and thick Scottish accent. "I'm looking for a young fellow, some what like you, to be a cleaner for a household." he said with a smile. My eyes widened. A job. He's offering me a job. A job! I swallowed thickly and nodded,

 

"Y-yes! I'll take the job!" I exclaimed happily. He nodded.

 

"Yes of course sir. I just need to tell you about-"

 

"No, I'll be fine! Just give me the job!" I interrupted him, being selfish. But I couldn't help myself. I needed a job. He nodded and wrote something down.

 

"Come to this address at this time." he told me and handed me the slip of paper. I nodded and stuffed the piece of paper in my pocket and nodded.

 

"Thank you so much!" I told him happily. He smiled and nodded.

 

After he left, Nick walked out with a new pack of cigarettes. He saw the man walking away and furrowed his eyebrows

 

"Who was that?" he asked me. I smiled widely.

 

"My life saver."


	2. Mr. Tomlinson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add elouner (yew) so I am now, sorry people. It's not like real or anything

One more day.

 

It's been a week since I first saw the man in the suit and he offered me the job. I was very excited to get this job and to get paid. Oh the money I could get from this job. I could get a new house. Better food. A car. I would be able to go to college or university and get an education. Get a degree and get a better job.

 

As I was day dreaming the lady behind me in the line up tapped my shoulder.

 

"Excuse me, but I'd like to buy my things so can you move ahead?" she asked me with an annoyed expression. I blushed in embarrassment and walked to the cash. I set down the small cartoon of milk, a loaf of bread and a small bag of carrots and celery. The elderly lady at the cash checked my food with the scanner and showed me the total.

 

"£10.50." she said and smiled at me. I looked in my old wallet and saw I only had 10 pounds. I swallowed and took it out.

 

"I-I only have 10." I said softly and bit my lip. The elderly lady just smiled at me.

 

"That's alright dear. It'll be our own little secret." she whispered to me quietly and took the 10. I smiled at her and nodded.

 

"Thank you." I whispered back to her as she put my food in a bag. She handed me the bag and smiled

 

"Here you are dear." she said. I smiled back at her.

 

"Thank you." I said again and took the bag, heading out of the store. I clutched my coat tighter to myself as the cold wind rushed through my hair. I put my hood up to keep my ears warm and hurried home. The street was white from snow and people rushed past me to probably get out of the cold faster. The last couple of days have been way below 0. They've been saying that this as been the coldest winter we've had in a while. I believe it. It's very cold and since don't have many stuff to keep myself warm, I'm just glad I have a job now so I don;t have to go out all day to find one like I've done before. Frost bite is not fun.

 

I got home 10 minutes later and hurried inside. My teeth were shattering and I took off my soaked sneakers and set them on the radiator that only runs for an hour or 2 at night to keep us warm when we sleep. I walked into the kitchen and set the bag down on the table. Mum was probably in her and Robin's room folding clothes or something. I headed to my room and walked inside. It's not too cold in there so I took off my sweater. It was wet from the snow and I hung it up over my door to dry it. I changed into some warmer clothes and sit down on my bed. i heard mum walk down the hall and assumed she's gone to go start dinner. It wouldn't be ready for a while so I just laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. Usually I would be with Nick but he's gone to visit his grandparents with his family and won't be back for a week. It's good I'll have my job to keep me occupied.

 

My job. I start tomorrow. My stomach started to churn with excitement yet stress. I've never really had experience with cleaning and I hope the person doesn't fire me right away like everyone else does. Anyways, my last job wasn't even my fault. I was only hungry and they didn't finish their dinner so I ate their left overs. That's not a crime if they didn't want it!

 

I sighed and fold my arms above my head. What would my new boss be like? Is it a he or a she. I hope a he because a woman would be too hard to please I think. I'd have to make everything perfect and I'm not good at doing that. I mess up a lot and make lots of mistakes. Hopefully whoever I'll be working for doesn't care about my mistakes and pays me anyways. Once I had a boss who didn't pay me if I did something wrong. That was the one job I quit because I wasn't making any money from it. It was pointless. I'm glad mum and Robin understand why I did and were actually proud of me for making that decision.

 

I walked into the kitchen and started helping mum with the dinner. She smiled at me and rubbed my back.

 

"Thank you for the vegetables and the bread, dear." she said. I smiled back at her.

 

"And the milk." I grinned. She laughed and gently kicked my leg. I chuckled and cut up the rest of the carrots. Mum and I always had a good time together. I don't think I've ever fought with her. Even as a little kid mum said I was never a pest to her or anything. I find that very funny.

 

I put the diced carrots and celery in the pan and started cooking them in some melted butter. I looked over and saw Mum putting something in the freezer, it wrapped in a bag. I furrowed my eyebrows.

 

"What's that mum?" I asked her. She shook her head and pulled out leftover chicken that she got from a generous person at the corner store.

 

"Nothing honey. Just something for your father." she said like it was nothing and walked back over to the stove with me. I nodded, not fully convinced but I didn't want to argue with her. I didn't want to start something I could regret later.

 

Robin got home and supper was ready. Leftover chicken with buttered down veggies. Since it was Friday mum always made a fancier meal than she usually does. She'll save the better food for Friday's because she doesn't want to waste it all in 3 days. So we eat less but it's more nutritious than the other meals we eat the other days. IT used to be Sunday that we had our fancy meal but Robin works night shifts on Sunday's so we moved it to Friday's. I always love Friday nights. It's what I always look forward to during my week. The fancy diner, then Robin takes out the old games like Crazy Eights, Skip-Bo, Crib, and other old fashioned games since we'd rather not waste money on the new modern games when we can play these games right here.

 

I served the plates and set them on the table. Mum put out the cups and forks and knives while Robin put his stuff away. He works as a janitor in a high school and is there from 6 to 6, but Sunday's he's there from 6 to 10. I don't know why but on Sunday nights he works for that long for extra money. I get why he does it but it's hard on him and I can see it. He's the janitor of the school that I used to go to. It's the poorest school in this city so the people who work there aren't paid a lot. And since he's only the janitor, he gets paid less than the teachers and such. He's monthly pay is at least $100 to $200 a month. That's not enough to pay for our electricity bill, but thankfully we only have it for the winter because of grand-dad's war fund that he got. The last couple of years we were funded by the government as well as the rest of the people like us, but last summer they stopped to make us pay for ourselves. I find it completely stupid because there has been more people on the street and more deaths from hypothermia and frost bite this winter. Mum thinks the government just stopped funding us to cut down the population of poor people and I find that cruel! Insane! That's murder! 

 

Mum filled our glasses with the milk I got today and we all sat down. Mum is unemployed right now after she lost her job a while ago to a richer person. She was a dental assistant but apparently she asked for too much so they let her go. Mum has been very hard on herself after that but I don't blame her. That's how I lost my first job at a local Post Office. I asked for more than they gave me at the end of the month and they fired me. I could tell mum was disappointed in me for being selfish like she was but didn't say anything. Robin just told me that the next job I can't ask for more money that I get because they won't give it to me.

 

Even though this was our special meal this week, we ate in silence. Not an awkward silence, but a good silence. That's when I remembered that I haven't told my mum and Robin about my job interview tomorrow. I swallowed my food and looked up at them.

 

"Mum?" I said. Mum looked up at me and nodded.

 

"Yes dear?" she asked and chewed on her chicken. I bit my lip as Robin looked at me too.

 

"I have a job interview tomorrow." I said softly as I waited for their reactions. Both looked very surprised at first but then mum stood up and came over to hug me.

 

"I'm so proud of you Harry." she said happily with a smile and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back.

 

"Thanks mum." I smiled. Robin then came over and patted my shoulder after mum hugged me.

 

"You did good kid." he smiled down at me. I looked up at him and nodded, smiling back. We started eating again and mum looked at me.

 

"So honey, what's the job you're applying for?" she asked me. I froze. I couldn't say I was applying as a cleaner. Mum still questions Robin working as a janitor because it doesn't pay good.

 

"Um..." I stuttered and my palms started to sweat. I've never lied to mum or Robin before and it feels so weird doing it. "The job is..." I couldn't think of anything, so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

 

"An engineer."

 

Well I screwed that one up. Mum and Robin both looked at me oddly. They had to have know it was a lie. I've never done anything that has to do with engineering before and they knew that.

 

"I didn't know you wanted to become an engineer honey." she said with a surprised tone.

 

Yeah, I know. Me neither.

 

"Yeah, I've been practicing with Stan on his dad's old car. Almost got it up and running." I chuckled nervously and scratched the back of my neck. Robin nodded.

 

"You'll have to fix my car up sometime then. It's got an awful rattle to it and I need it fixed." he laughed and mum joined along with him. I smiled weakly and nodded.

 

"Yeah..." I trailed off and bit my lip.

 

As mum and Robin did the dishes I tried to get the old TV working. Mum was helping me out from the kitchen.

 

"Move the left antenna more to the right." she guided me. I did as she said and tried the dial again. It started working. I smiled and sat down as I tried to find a station that I wanted. I haven't watched TV in forever, and Robin found this old TV on the side of the road in good condition.

 

As I was flipping through stations, I came across the news. I got interested and left it on.

 

"It appears that another company was bought today by the richest man in the UK. Louis Tomlinson has once again bought out another company for his own." the news reporter said as a picture of Louis Tomlinson showed up on the screen. I rolled my eyes and continued watching. "Mr. Tomlinson said and I quote, 'It was just another easy buy. It's not that big of a deal.'"

 

That's when mum walked in. She chuckled and sat down on the couch.

 

"He's ruthless. Cares nothing about himself and his money." she muttered and took out her knitting bag. I nodded. I knew who Louis Tomlinson was. I've learned about him in school and stuff. He's the richest man in the UK, and as mum said, he's ruthless and only cares about himself and his money which I think he has too much of when people like us are starving and barely keeping our houses or loosing them. Apparently he's bi, and he's not afraid to show it. But I've heard he's very possessive and if he doesn't get what he wants...well, I don't actually know. But I do know is that he's mean, and can hurt you.

 

After we played games and went to my room and changed into a sweater and a pair of my real dad's old gym pants. I laid down in my bed and covered myself with some blankets that mum knitted me over the years. It kept me warm at least. I curled into a ball and sighed. Tomorrow, I need to look my best, act my best. I can't show my 16 year old mischief side of me. I have to act grown up and mature. I sighed and closed my eyes.

 

Tomorrow, would be a day to remember.

 

* * *

 

 

At 6AM I'm up and ready. I've been up since 5 because I couldn't go back to sleep. I waited until 5:30 before I went out into the kitchen. I knew mum would be up soon and usually on Saturdays since Robin doesn't work he sleeps in. I made myself some breakfast really quick and ate in the living room. And I finally had a TV but not many channels. So I just watched some kid cartoons to keep myself occupied. I actually found them quite funny.

 

At 6:30 mum walked out and stopped when she saw me up.

 

"What are you doing up honey? You should be asleep so you're wide awake for your job interview." she said softly in her morning voice. I shrugged and yawned.

 

"I couldn't fall back asleep no matter how hard I tried." I mumbled and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes for the 5th time since I woke up. "I'm just nervous about the whole interview and stuff." Mum just nodded and walked into the kitchen, probably to make her homemade tea. I sighed and laid down on the couch, closing my eyes. I was so tired but I couldn't fall asleep now. But I did, of course

 

The man told me to be there at 9. It was now 8:30. I was freaking out because I fell asleep and now I didn't have enough time to walk there or even run. I rubbed my face with my hands and groaned. That's when mum walked in with a couple pounds.

 

"Here honey, take the bus." she said and handed be the pounds. I smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

 

"Thanks mum." I said and pulled back. She smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

 

"You go get 'em." she said and raised her eyebrows. I laughed and hurried to the door.

 

"Win them over with your charms!" I heard Robin call to me from the bedroom. I chuckled and nodded.

 

"I will!" I called back as I left the house and out into the cold morning air.

 

I caught the bus just in time and paid the driver. I sighed and sat down in an empty seat. The bus was empty this morning besides me and a couple other people. Most people who didn't have a lot of money didn't work on Saturdays and slept in. I swallowed and watched the streets pass by. It was 8:40 now, and it was a 30 minute drive there, and probably even slower on a bus. I sighed, hoping that the person doesn't care that I'm a bit late.

 

9:30. It was 9:30. I ran down the sidewalk trying to find the address. It was a very very rich neighborhood and in every driveway there was an expensive sports car or something like that, and the houses just looked plain expensive. Every single one of them was at least 100x bigger than my small mini home.

 

I finally found the address and ran up to the door. 30 minutes late. I'm so dead. I'm so not getting that job. I ring the doorbell and tap my foot impatiently as I wait for somebody to answer. I heard footsteps coming to the door and it opened. There stood the man who offered me the job.

 

"You are 30 minutes late! You've gravely upset my boss." he scolded me I swallowed.

 

"I'm sorry, I had to take the bus and-"

 

"Just come in." he interrupted me and pulled me inside. I'm immediately greeted with warmth and the smell of lavender and some kind of fruit. It smelled homey which made me smile and look around. This place was huge from the outside and the inside. The man wasn't in the mood for me to daydream about the place though because he scolded me again about his boss being angry. I swallowed and took off my shoes but kept my sweater on.

 

I was led down a long hallway with a door at the end. Wow. Creepy. The man is still muttering about me being late and his boss being angry or upset or furious. 

 

We get to the door and he opened it up. We walked  in and I saw we're in an office room it looked like. The man walked up to the desk by the window in the center of the wall. The chair was facing away from us so I couldn't see who's in the chair.

 

The man cleared his throat. "I'm terribly sorry sir. He's here now." he said quickly, as if he was scared of what the man was going to say. I swallowed and walked a bit closer.

 

"A he huh?" I heard the man ask. My whole body went cold. Does he want a girl not a boy. The man nodded.

 

"Yes a boy. I saw him on the street the other day, exactly hpw you described what kind of person you wanted." he said, his voice starting to get a bit shaky.

 

"I never said a boy though, Mr. David, and I would've preferred a girl." the unknown man's voice said. I badly wanted to see who I might be looking for and fiddled with my fingers as I waited.

 

"Well why don't you look at him for yourself and see what you think?" the man, Mr. David now, asked him with confidence. I hear the other man chuckle and the chair spins around slowly. I can now see who it is. My eyes widened and my mouth went dry. I'm met with cold, blue eyes that I've only seen on television or pictures. He smirked at me and hands clasped together. His mouth opened and he spoke.

 

"I guess I have to reconsider with this." Louis Tomlinson said.


	3. You'll Start Monday

I was frozen in place. Louis Tomlinson. Thee Louis Tomlinson. I'm in his house, looking at him.

 

Oh dear god.

 

I'll be working for Louis Tomlinson. No, I couldn't work for Louis Tomlinson! He could take all my money, leave my family and I homeless, living on the street. No, not now.

 

"You're late."

 

I was interrupted by Louis' voice. I jumped a bit and my eyes widened. I swallowed and looked at him. He looked very annoyed and angry. Well I was 30 minutes late.

 

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Tomlinson-"

 

"I don't care." Louis muttered and sat up. Mr. David just stood there, like he's seen something like this happen before. He probably has since it's Louis Tomlinson. I gulped and bit my lip. I didn't say anything in case I make him even more angry. Louis humphs and starts moving stuff around on his desks until he pulls out a pamphlet it looked like. I got interested and walked closer to the desk to see.

 

"Don't move." Louis hissed at me, making me stop immediately. I looked over at Mr. David who just nodded at me. I guess I just had to stand for now. I sighed and looked down, clasping my hands in front of me.

 

He then took out a pen and looked up at me. "Sit." he then told me sternly. I quickly do as he said and sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

 

He set the papers down in front of me and pushed them towards me. "This is your contract, if you want to have this job." he said and put the pen down beside the papers. I swallowed and looked at the contract. He then pulled out another piece of paper and showed it to me. "And this is the sheet that you're going to fill out right now."

 

I looked at the sheet closely and took it from him. It was just telling me to put my name, birthday, age, stuff like that. I bit my lip and started filling in the blanks with the pen.

 

 _Name_ : **Harry Styles**

 _Birthday_ : **February 2nd**

 _Age_ : **16**

 

I finished filling those things in and looked at the other questions. I started filling them in as well.

 

 _Why do you deserve this job?_ **Because my family needs the money desperately and I need a job.  
**

 _What are you good at the corresponds with this job?_   **I can listen to rules very well, listen to commands and I'm usually the cleaner around the house on weekends. And I'm a good cook too.**

 

The rest of the questions were like that and I answered them. It seemed that he just wanted to know what I was good at and some things about me.

 

I handed him the sheet when I was done. He quickly took it from me and I pulled my hand back. I watched as he looked over my answers, snickering sometimes to himself. I bit my lip as I shrunk a bit in the chair. Did I answer them weird?

 

"Really?" he chuckled and looked and looked at me.

 

"What?" i asked him softly. He just starts laughing at me and I started blushing from embarrassment.

 

"You said that you desperately need money? Is that the only reason why you applied for a job for me?" he asked me, his voice getting louder I think from anger. I gulped and quickly shook my head.

 

"N-no. I-I need money but I needed a job as well. I-I didn't know I would be w-working for you..." I whispered quietly and looked down. I heard him scoff. I guess he didn't believe me.

 

"Well I should've guessed by the way you're dressed you're poor." I heard him mutter. I chewed on my lip and tried to ignore that comment. I knew I dressed less presentable than he does but it's not my fault that we have no money and he had tons!

 

"You don't curse?" he then asked me, his eyes wide and his face full wit pure shock. I swallowed and shook my head.

 

"I-I've never cursed ever in my life-"

 

"You're 16! Every teenager curses!" he nearly yelled at me. I flinched and shook my head. He sighed. "Well, I guess I have to watch my fucking mouth then so I don't say some shitty curse words." he said boldly. My eyes widened and I kept my head down. I've never cursed, and I wasn't planning on cursing any time soon. Mum always told me that curing is like telling people that you hate you're mum, and I don't hate her so I never curse.

 

I bit my lip. "So you hate your um?" I asked him softly. His eyes widened and he shot up out of his chair.

 

"Of course I don't hate my mum! Why would you think that?!" he yelled at me angrily. I gulped and shook my head.

 

"M-my mum always told me t-that cursing is like telling everyone you hate your m-mum..." I mumbled. When he started laughing loudly I hung my head in embarrassing and my face reddened up my neck and ears. He chuckled and sat back down.

 

"Wow, your mum must be stupid as fuck." he said and shook his head. I looked up at him and shook his head.

 

"M-my mum is the smartest person I-I know..." I whispered. He just continued laughing and chuckling to himself.

 

After he calmed down from his laughing fit, he then handed me the contract. "Now, sign your name at the bottom." he said. I nodded and took the pen, quickly signing my name at the bottom of the page. When I was down he quickly took the contract away and put it in a drawer. I furrowed my eyebrows.

 

"Aren't you going to let me read it?" I asked him in a small voice. I saw his eyes fill with anger and I leaned back a bit.

 

"No, because you already signed the contract so you do as I say." he said in a dark voice. My eyes widened and quickly nodded. I was really confused. Just a minute ago he was smirking at me and now he was yelling and angry with me. He nodded and took out another piece of paper.

 

"Here are you're work times and rules. Work is on the front. I will read you through it." he told me and took out the same sheet. I nodded and scanned my eyes over the sheet. "Now, on weekdays you will work here from 7am to 10pm, you got it?" he asked me. I nodded to say I did and let him continue. "On Saturdays you work from 6am to 12pm, then on Sundays you don't work at all." I nodded and followed him along on my sheet. He flipped over to the other side and I did to.

 

"Now, you must listen to my rules very precisely. I will let you read over them one your own and then you can discuss the ones with me that you want to." he said with a smirk. I swallowed and looked at the rules. There were 10 of them. I started reading them in my head.

 

  1.  **You wear what I provide you. NOTHING ELSE**
  2. **Do not bring people with you into my house**
  3. **Do not bring food or drinks into my house**
  4. **You must do everything I tell you to do**
  5. **No talking back to me (I will not tolerate bad behavior in my house or you will be punished)**
  6. **Do NOT embarrass me in front of my friends or colleagues or you'll be punished**
  7. **No breaks, sleeping, eating, or being lazy while working or you'll be punished**
  8. **If you break any of these rules you'll be punished**
  9. **Do NOT address me by my first name**
  10. **address me by Sir, Master, or 'daddy'**



 

My eyes widened at the last one. Daddy? What the heck?! I didn't agree to this. I looked up at him.

 

"W-why 'daddy'" I asked him hoarsely. A wide smirk formed on his face and I mentally slapped myself for saying that word.

 

"Daddy huh? Already using it even before I hire you." he said cockily and licked his lips. I swallowed as the color drained from my face, shaking my head quickly. He laughed. "Well, I for one have quiet a 'kink' if you want to call it." he smirked and stood up. I started getting scared and my heart beat sped up.

 

"I-I'm never calling you d-daddy, or following some of your rules. They're completely preposterous! I'd never-" I was cut off by Louis' fist banging on the desk. I gasped and jumped in the seat. I looked up and he had a very angry expression on his face. He walked over to me and got up all in my face. My breath hitched in my throat and I leaned back, away from him.

 

"You're going to follow my rules, every single one of them." he spat and spit a bit on my face. I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath. I felt him pinch my arm and i whimpered, opening my eyes. "You understand me, peasant?"

 

I swallowed and nodded his head. "Y-Yes Sir." I said in a small voice. He nodded and walked back over to his seat, sitting back down in his seat.

 

"Now, Mr. David will give you your outfit and you'll start Monday." he said and started taking out some paper work. My eyes widened and I looked at him.

 

"Wait, I already get the job?" I asked like it was a Christmas gift that I never even imagine that I'd get. He looked at me and nodded.

 

"Now, go. I have work to do." he said and started working. I stood up and followed Mr. David out. I got the job. I actually got the job! And soon i could finally get our family somewhere new in our lives than where we are now. And mum would be so proud of me, knowing that I got a job that pays better than the other ones.

 

But it's not an engineer. I couldn't tell them yet that I'm like a maid. Or that I'm working for Louis Tomlinson, the man that mum and Robin despise with passion. And now I know why. After my encounter with him this now I can see why he's one of the top hatest people in the UK, probably the world, after all the terrorist and stuff like that. I know that's kind of mean but it sort of is true.

 

Mr. David lead me down another long hallway. Gosh I'm going to get lost in this house many times. He opened a door to a closet and took out an outfit on a hanger.

 

My mouth fell open.

 

It was a women's maid outfit, with the skirt, stockings, heels, everything. I stepped back and shook my head.

 

"I-I am not wearing that!" I said and shook my head again. Mr. David sighed.

 

"I will get you a male outfit, but for now you must wear this until I can order it and get it." he said and handed me the outfit. I took it and gulped. I couldn't take this home and let mum and Robin see it. I handed it back to him.

 

"Could I keep it here for Monday?" I asked him and bit my lip. Mr. David sighed.

 

"I guess I could yes, but don't let Mr. Tomlinson know because he will be furious with you." he said and put the outfit back. I nodded and sighed. This job was going to be interesting.


	4. Liar Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler so the story isn't going by too quick. Sorry if it's too short

When I got home around lunch I could smell toast and eggs as I walked inside. I set my coat on the hanger and my shoes on the radiator. I walked into the kitchen to see mum and Robin making eggs and toast in the toaster Robin found in a garbage pile at the end of someone's driveway. It was in the rich neighborhood so the people must've got a newer toaster. That's also where we got our TV. Robin never told us what house he took it from but it doesn't matter. The people inside didn't need it so it's ours now. Apparently Robin got must of the stuff that we have now from the house. Mum calls them selfish since every time there's a newer model of something they throw the old one out and get the new on. I just think it's a rich thing and we just don't understand because we're nowhere near that.

 

"I'm home." I said as I walked over to them. They both looked back an mum squealed, hurrying over to me with her apron still on. 

 

"Oh my baby!" she said happily and hugged me tightly. "How was the job interview?" I looked over at Robin and he was smiling at me as well. I bit my lip. I was still lying to them and I hated it. I nodded and pulled back from mum's hug.

 

"I-I got the job." I smiled widely and nodded again. I wished I could've taken a picture of my mum's face after I said that because it was the happiest face I've seen from her. She laughed and hugged me again, this time tighter.

 

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed and rocked me back and forth as she hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back. Robin then joined the hug and wrapped his arms around us. I sighed happily and closed my eyes. They were really proud of me. But not for getting the job I have now...for getting the engineer job. I sighed again, this time not with much happiness. I was still lying to them and it made my stomach churn and my throat get dry.

 

After some more congratulations from mum and Robin, we sat down and had our lunch. Robin had to go out to the store and see if there was any sales where we could get some food or anything that we could afford right now. I told mum about the pay and she started crying. Literally. She used up our last Kleenex box she was crying so hard. I sat beside her and rubbed her back as she cried about how proud she was of me. All I could do was try to calm her down and wipe er tears away constantly.

 

She sniffed and pulled me to her chest. "I'm so proud of you my baby." she croaked and stroked my hair. I bit my lip and hugged her tightly.

 

"Thank you mum." I whispered softly. I was tempted to tell her but I knew I couldn't. She'd make me quit that job faster than Robin runs on Boxing Day. Or even, if I'd try to keep the job, she'd kick me put for just working for the man. That's how much he's hated around this part of town, or the people like us.

 

Mum then went to go clean the kitchen and I went to my room. I cleaned up my clothes, putting them in the dirty hamper. I then made my bed and opened my curtains. The window was wet and I wiped away a spot so I could see outside. It had started snowing again and I looked around. The snow was almost up to my window. We've gotten that much. It's been snowing on and off for the past month each day causing the snow to pile. I sighed and sat down on my bed. This was the worst time of month for it to snow like this. Thankfully we had the money to pay for our heating and electricity bill so we had heat during the cold nights. And during the past sometimes we wouldn't have the heat on during the day so we would be able to afford it during the night. It would be so cold during the day. We'd be bundled up in blankets until 8 o'clock when we'd turn on the heat. I remembered sitting by the radiator with mum and Robin, warming our hands and toes that had gone completely numb to the bone. It was a routine. Be warm from 8 to 8. A whole 12 hours of warmth and then a whole 12 hours of cold. I felt the worst for mum. She stayed home everyday when Robin would be at work and I would either be at work or even at school. At work or at school we had heat. But not mum. She spend everyday in the cold unlike we did.

 

That's one reason why I dropped out of school. To get a full time job so I could help pay the heating and electricity bill. And soon all my work payed off and mum didn't need to be home all day in the cold. She finally had heat. And I never lied to her. I told her I dropped out of school to help our family. Yes she was a bit disappointed at first, wanting me to get a full education. But she soon was understanding and let me choose my own decisions. She always did.

 

But I lied. My first time lying to my mum. But if she knew, she wouldn't be understanding. She would be disappointed in me, very disappointed in me.

 

I couldn't tell her. I couldn't. I had to keep her and Robin believing that I got a job as an engineer and everything is going fine. But the thing is I don't know what will happen. What will Mr. Tomlinson make me do? What if I start getting suspicious from his hours? What if mum and Robin want to meet my boss or manager?  
I groaned and laid down on the bed. I was going to get in so much trouble from this job, but I can't quit now. I'd be killed my Mr. Tomlinson.

 

When Robin got back mum and I helped him put certain foods that he got in the cupboards and the fridge and some down in the basement to store. You'd be surprised. We saved up food pretty good. Only use the good food for special occasions.

 

I came back upstairs and Robin and mum was sitting on the couch watching a show. I sighed and walked to my room. Saturday's were always are quite days since Robin is off and usually I am too. Not for long though. 

 

I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. I started getting very tired, since I could hardly sleep last night and was up way too early than I should've been. I take the knitted blanket my grandmother made for me a couple years ago from the end of my bed and wrapped it around myself. It was very warm and made my eyes droop more. I laid my head back down on the pillow and shut my eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.


	5. First Day On The Job

The rest of Saturday and Sunday went by quick. Too quick for my liking. Yes I was excited about starting work, but a little bit paranoid. Would Louis be there? Would he make me work my ass off like Cinderella? Yes I've seen those movies. Don't judge me. This better not turn into that. He didn't want it to. 

 

I was already up and had eaten. I was so stressed out I couldn't sleep, like when I had to go for the job interview. It wasn't even a job interview. He hired me right away. It was probably the most easiest job interview I've ever gone to.

 

A little too easy.

 

So I wouldn't be late I bid mum goodbye and hurried outside. It was a bit warmer than it has been the last couple days but I still had to bundle up in mittens and i scarf around my neck. I caught the bus just in time and was soon heading into the nicer parts of town. It was like a complete flip of a person's personality or character. First you're in a broken down neighborhood with small little mobile homes, and then all of a sudden you're driving through the richer neighborhoods, each house having a garage and even 2 stories. I've always wanted a 2 story house so I could maybe sleep on a different level then mum and Robin. 

 

That's when the bus came to a halt and everyone started murmuring and talking. I looked out my window and saw there was a crash involving 3 cards. It wasn't bad but it was holding up traffic. I couldn't wait any longer. I looked at my watch. 6:50. I had 10 minutes. Maybe if I ran I could get there in time. I quickly stood up and ran off the bus. I started running down the sidewalk, heading towards Louis' house.

 

When I got there I was 3 minutes late. I rang the doorbell and panted softly, trying to regain my breath after running the whole way there. 3 minutes wasn't that bad. I swallowed and rang the doorbell again. Right when I did the door opened and there stood Mr. Tomlinson, looking very angry. I felt his hand grab my scarf and he tugged me inside. I choked softly as he pulled me in. he finally let go and I rubbed my neck gently as he slammed the door shut. He then looked back at me. I wasn't expecting any of this.

 

"Why are you late?!" he yelled at me and his hands turned into fists. I gulped.

 

"There was a car crash and the bus was stuck in traffic. I had to run." I explained to him, but I guess he didn't want to hear it because that made him look even angrier.

 

"So you think it's okay to be late?! You think I tolerate that?!" he yelled at me again. I shook my head.

 

"No, sir." I said shakily and kept my shaking arms tight to my side. He then reached out and grabbed me again, pulling my close to him. I help my breath as he stared me down.

 

"Are you going to be late again?" he snapped, his eyes filled with anger. I quickly shook my head and bit my lip.

 

"No, sir." I said again. He nodded and let me go. I swallowed and hugged myself. He then eyed what I was wearing.

 

"Why aren't you wearing the outfit I provided you?" he asked me, his eyebrows raised. I chewed on my lip. I couldn't tell him that I didn't want to take it home because of my parents. Because I didn't want them to see that I was working for Louis Tomlinson. I couldn't say that.

 

"I though I could just keep it here." I told him quietly. That wasn't exactly a lie either. I watched him get even angrier and he walked over to me, grabbing me by the neck. I gasped and held my breath. His eyes burned through mine.

 

"You little fucker! Disobeying my orders even before you start!" he yelled at me, some spit landing on my face. I squeezed my eyes shut as he continued to let it all out on me. "I told you to get your outfit! Did I not?!" I nodded and looked at him with fear.

 

"Y-yes sir." I said, my voice wavering. He nodded his head and let me go. I fell to the ground on my bum with an 'oomf', wincing. I saw Mr. Tomlinson's expensive shoes in front of my eyes and I swallowed. I felt fingers in my curls and suddenly they gripped them hard, yanking my head up. I whimpered and looked at Mr. Tomlinson with teary eyes.

 

"You won't disobey me again will you?" he asked me temptingly. I quickly shook my head and replied with another 'no sir'. He nodded and let go of my hair. I bit my lip and rubbed my scalp to massage it gently. I watched as Mr. Tomlinson put on his suit jacket and his tie quickly before grabbing his brief case. He looked back at me again and narrowed his eyes. "Mr. David will be here around noon. Get your damn outfit on and start cleaning." he spat. Before I could ask what I'm cleaning he interrupted me. "Clean everything. When I get home tonight everything should be shiny and spotless. I should be able to see everything shining with cleanness you got me?" he asked. I nodded and stood up, brushing my worn out jeans off. He was then off, leaving and shutting the door.

 

I sighed and went to go get my outfit. More like a slut's outfit, no offense to girls who are like that but it's true. I looked around the hallway and sighed. I needed to find a bathroom but I didn't know where one was.

 

After a couple minutes of searching I finally found it and walked in, locking the door. I don't know why I locked the door. I guess I was just paranoid that Mr. Tomlinson would walk in on me in the middle of changing.

 

Once i was changed I looked at myself in the mirror.

 

I looked horrible. Hideous even. The tight tip showed my fat stomach and the short skirt made my thighs look even bigger than they usually did. I already missed my baggy jeans and t-shirt that hid my ugly flaws from people, and now I had to work each day with this outfit on, exposing it all. I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked out of the bathroom with my clothes. I set my clothes on the couch in the living room and looked around. Did Mr. Tomlinson expect me to find the cleaning supplies by myself? I bit my lip and wondered if they were in the same closet the outfit was in.

 

I was correct. I got the cleaning supplies and started to do my job.

 

My noon I had cleaned all the bathrooms, the kitchen and dining room, all the living rooms and sitting rooms and the garage. I sighed with exhaustion and slumped down on the couch. Sweat beads formed on my upper lip and my forehead, drops running down the sides of my face. I used the towel I used to dry everything with to wipe my face. I really needed to shower.

 

That's when Mr. David walked in and shut the door. He walked passed the living room and looked over at me _._ I gasped and tried to cover myself up with my hands, my cheeks turning red and burning with embarrassment. I didn't want him to see what I looked like in this skimpy outfit. He just gave me a warming smile.

 

"Hello there Harry. It seems you've been off the an early start." he said and took off his coat and hat, hanging them up on the coat rack. I guess he didn't seem to mind that I was wearing a girl's maid outfit. I nodded and smiled back at him to be polite, yet still covering myself.

 

"Yeah...I've been cleaning all morning." I said tiredly and stood up slowly. I stretched to crack my bones and sighed. I still felt really embarrassed to be dressed like this in front of him so I kept my arms wrapped around my stomach to hide what I could. Mr. David nodded and walked over to the kitchen.

 

"Well I'm about to start lunch. What would you like?" he asked me. I bit my lip and followed him into the kitchen. The only thing I've ever eaten was cabbage stew and rarely bacon, eggs and toast. I didn't know what else I would like, or what Mr. David could make. I also didn't want to sound greedy to want food so badly. I shook my head.

 

"I'm not hungry." I said softly to him, hoping he'd believe it and let it go. But of course my stomach had to disobey me and growled loudly. Mr. David looked at me and smiled. 

 

"It's fine that you're hungry. You don't ave to pretend you aren't. Now tell me, what do you want?" he asked and turned back to fridge where he was taking some stuff out. I swallowed and chewed on my lip. I didn't know what I wanted.

 

"What can you make?" I asked him softly. Mr. David chuckled and looked at me again.

 

"You don't get much of a variety of food do you?" he asked me. I blushed again and bit my lip harder, shaking my head. He smiled at me. "Well Harry, get ready for a feast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has been very busy and I haven't had time to finish any. But here you go! I'll try to update more often
> 
> Thoughts on Louis. Tell me in the comments what you think of him


	6. The Beast Comes Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!! I know that's kind of late but I've been working on this chapter since the new year. It doesn't even feel like 2015. And I have to go back to school which sucks. I liked sleeping in. 
> 
> Now anyways, here's another update!!! Yay!!!

I sat at the table and watch as Mr. David made meals I've never even known existed. With all my times at working in a restaurant I've never actually seen the meals, only the left overs from when people are finished and I ave to take their dirty plates and wash them. And I also never knew that someone could make stuff that fast. I just sat in awe as I watched him, his hands moving quicker than my dad at the grocery store on sale days. It was so fascinating how he knew how to make everything without even looking at a recipe. I looked around the huge kitchen, wondering how many plates Mr. Tomlinson has. There has to be at least 50 cupboards. And I also wonder how much food he actually has, and if he wouldn't mind sharing some with me.

 

Of course he wouldn't do that. It's Louis Tomlinson. He doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself. Why would he spare his food and give it to me? He wouldn't.

 

Mr. David then started taking the freshly made meals out to the dining room, probably putting them on the table. I stayed sitting at the kitchen table, just watching him. When he was done he smiled at me.

 

"Well what are you waiting for kid?" he asked me and used his hands to gesture me over. I swallowed and slowly got up, following him into the dining room. The table was covered in food. My stomach growled and my mouth watered at the smell. It smelt like heaven in here.

 

"Is this all for me?" I asked Mr. David, looking up at the man. He smiled down at me and nodded.

 

"Of course it is. Why do you think I made all of this?" he laughed. "go on, sit down. I'll make you a plate." I nodded and walked over to the head of the table, sitting down. It all looked so good. I bet I could eat it all. As Mr. David got me my food, I started to feel guilt inside me. I'm here, eating al this wonderful food while my mum is at home, probably starving herself to not waste food. I wish she could be here, seeing all this food, and being able to eat with me.

 

Mr. David is son at my side and sets down a plate full of a bit of each meal he made.

 

"Here you are, a piece of every meal here." he said. I licked my lips and picked up the fork and knife. My heart pounded in my chest as I slowly cut off a piece of meat, bringing it up to my mouth and putting it in. As I chewed it, the flavour exploded in my mouth, making my eyes close over. I've never tasted such good of meat before. It was so juicy and filled with an everlasting flavour.

 

"What is it?" I asked him as I finished the first piece and started cutting another piece.

 

"That's steak. The finest of all steaks in the UK." he told me as I put the another piece in my mouth. I moaned with the taste and nodded.

 

"It's the best thing I've ever eaten in my life." I said honestly. It was true. And you could tell the meats was expensive, it tasted expensive.

 

There were all sorts of meals and food that Mr. David made. There was chicken, potatoes, fish, pig, lamb, rice with a sauce I've never tasted before, pasta, stew and soup with diced vegetables, and some food I couldn't even pronounce. I had some sushi, whatever that is, and it was very odd. Mr. David told me that it was fish, rice and vegetables wrapped in seaweed. What an odd way to make food. Mr. David told me that the people in Japan made it and that you eat it with chop sticks. I tried to use the chop sticks but I couldn't get the hang of it, so I just used the fork. It tasted surprisingly good, considering how weird it looked.

 

I helped Mr. David clean everything up and put the left overs in the fridge. He said that now he didn't have to make something for Mr. Tomlinson when he gets back which he laughed about. I just smiled. After everything was clean I took my cleaning supplies upstairs. Since Mr. Tomlinson wants me to clean everything, I better get started. I started with the walls, gently wiping theme with a damp rag so I wouldn't peel any paint off. I then did the hallway floor, vacuuming then moping. And all Mr. Tomlinson had that I could find was an old sponge mop, so I took longer to mop the floors then it was to vacuum the floors.

 

After the floors were dry I started cleaning the rooms, starting at one end of the hallway and working my way down. There were a bunch of guest rooms, offices, and rooms that weren't even used for anything, they just had boxes in them. I dusted all the shelves and desks, cleaning off little antique figures. I then vacuumed and moped each room, making it take longer than I expected. About 2 hours later I had finished almost all the rooms. I had only Mr. Tomlinson's room left. Before I went to open it a shiver went down my spine. What if he doesn't want me in here? What if he sees me going in here and hurts me. I swallowed and slowly backed away. I'd rather not go in there and have him kill me then not go in there and have him kill me. I just decided I was done and walked back downstairs. I put the cleaning stuff away and looked at myself in the hall mirror. I hated how I looked. I looked like a stupid prostitute on Halloween.

 

The rest of the day I helped Mr. David with his jobs, sorting papers mostly. He said that Mr. Tomlinson would be home around 5 and it was 4 o'clock now. So I just decided to sit on the couch and watch some TV. I didn't think it was a bad thing. I was done with my chores. But Mr. David warned me to get up once Mr. Tomlinson did get home because of his temper.

 

But I forgot.

 

I ended up falling asleep on the couch and didn't here Mr. Tomlinson coming in. Sometimes I just wish people were blind.

 

"Why are you sleeping?! What do I pay you for?!" I heard him scream at me. I quickly jolted up and stood up, my blood going cold when I saw Mr. Tomlinson glaring at me from the doorway, his hands in fists at his sides. I swallowed.

 

"I-I'm done of my chores. A-and I even helped Mr-" I tried to tell him but I was interrupted.

 

"Don't talk back to me! You had no right to be sleeping in my house!" he yelled at me and started making his way over to me. My heart pounded in my chest and I shook my head and started to back away. He had no right to hurt me.

 

"D-don't hurt me.": I stuttered with a shaky voice, fear in my eyes. I see something flash in the back of Mr. Tomlinson's eyes, something I never thought I'd see.

 

Guilt.

 

But that quickly faded away and he sneered at me. "I'll let you go this time, but next time, I won't be so easy." he spat at me and walked away. It was like there was a brick on my chest and it was lifted off. I sighed in relief and sat back down on the couch, rubbing my face with my hands. I'm never sleeping here again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was soon my time to leave. I had all my stuff packed. I hid my outfit at the bottom of my bag so my mum or Robin wouldn't be able to see it. I walked to the door and peeked into Mr. Tomlinson's office. He was talking on his phone. He then made eye contact with me and he stopped talking. I quickly looked away and hurried quicker to the door. Mr. David then stopped me before I made it. He was holding a huge pot covered with tinfoil.

 

"Here son, take this home to your family. It's the left overs from the meals I made." he smiled at me. My eyes widened and I slowly took the pot.

 

"Th-thank you." I said, still surprised he was giving me this. He nodded and patted my shoulder.

 

"If you need anything just ask okay?" he asked me. I nodded my head and smiled back at him.

 

"I will, thank you." I said again and looked down at the pot.

 

When I got home mum and Robin were still up. And when I should them the food, mum started crying with happiness. We ate the leftovers that night, all of it. With Mr. David now supporting me, we didn't have to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts about Mr. David? Harry? Mr. Tomlinson? Ideas for later on? Let me know!!!!
> 
> And sorry to anyone who started reading this when I accidentally uploaded it. Here's the rest!!!


	7. Ms. Cadler and a Bag of Onions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!!! Thank you for the over 2 thousand reads, 100 kudos and all the comments!!! This story is crap so I don't know how I'm getting all these!! But thank you again! Its crazy!!!
> 
> And as you can probably see from the title, Eleanor is being introduced to the story!!! Yay Elouner!1!!!111 And something else ;)

After my little incident with Mr. Tomlinson I told myself I would never make him angry again. So I just followed every order he gave me and every chore. Each day was like the same. Same chores, same things to clean, same greeting from Mr. Tomlinson every morning. I was no longer late in the morning so his greeting was just a nod and he would hand me my list, which was the same every single day. He never really talked to me, just to say something like 'you better tucking do it'. One day he actually muttered a hi to me. That made me feel  little bit special. I talked to Mr. David about it and he said that Mr. Tomlinson has a bit of OCD and that everything has to be clean or else he gets very furious. I then asked him about Mr. Tomlinson's room and if I should go in there or not. Mr. David said that no one is allowed in his room except for Ms. Calder, who I had no clue was. I didn't ask.

 

2 weeks since I started working for Mr. Tomlinson and I still haven't gotten a pay check yet. All my other jobs I got one every week. I didn't want to ask him about it, in case I upset him. Mr. David as also given me meals every single night before I leave. Mum and Robin have been so happy as well, but they do keep asking when I'm a pay check and I told them at the end of the month, just to give them some closure about it. I still haven't gotten my new uniform he said he'd order for me. I'm still stuck with the skimpy maid's one. I need at least a butler's outfit or something. My parents thankfully haven't found my uniform yet or seen it, and they still don't know about me working for Mr. Tomlinson. Not even Nick knows.

 

It was noon on Tuesday. Usually Mr. David made lunch but because today he had to do Mr. Tomlinson's taxes so I made lunch. Mr. David gave me the recipe for beef stew. It took a while to find everything I needed but soon I got to cooking. It was surprisingly easy to make and I had it boil on the stove in no time. As I waited a little bit I tried to memorize where everything was in the kitchen so I would take so long next time to find everything.

 

When the stew was done I put some in two separate bowls for Mr. David and I. I set it on the table for us and pour some water for us as well. I felt like Mr. David did a lot for my family and I. I wish I could more for him than just making him lunch.

 

"Mr. David! Lunch is ready!" I called for him down the hall to Mr. Tomlinson's office before walking back into the dining room and sitting down at the table.

 

Mr. David soon came in and joined me at the table. I watched as he took a couple of spoonful's and bit my lip.

 

"How does it taste?" I asked him cautiously. I really hoped he liked it. I followed every step on that recipe. Mr. David hummed and nodded his head.

 

"This tastes delightful Harry. You're a natural cook." he said and looked at me, smiling. I smiled back, mentally clapping for myself.

 

"Thank you." I gushed at his praise. We ate in silence, enjoying there meal that I made. And it was good! After we were done I took our plates out Ito the kitchen and started to wash them in the sink. We were allowed to use the dishwasher unless we had more than 20 dirty plates, which usually meant after one of Mr. Tomlinson's parties that I've heard are the biggest parties in the UK. Thankfully he hasn't had one yet and I hope he never does while I'm working here, because I would be the one who'd have to clean up their mess, or even maybe even the server which wouldn't help me at all. I'm terribly clumsy. My clumsiness got me fired once at a restaurant, and it was the best job I could get and I ruined it because I spilled a family's order all over the floor from tripping over my own feet.

 

Once I finished cleaning our dishes I set them on the opposite sink to dry and went off to finish the rest of my chores. All I really need to do was vacuum and mop the floors upstairs and downstairs since yesterday I dusted and cleaned everything else up. I started vacuuming first, starting with the halls and then doing the rooms. After I did that I started mopping, starting with the rooms first and then doing the hallway. I headed downstairs after and repeated what I did upstairs, mop and vacuum the hallways and rooms.

 

By the time I was done it was 3:30. I sighed with exhaustion and sat down on the couch. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and scratched my back, turning on the TV. Thankfully Mr. Tomlinson works during this time of day so I can rest after everything is done.

 

As I was watching a rerun of Friends, Mr. David walked in with the phone in his hand, covering the speaker.

 

"Harry, you'll have to go and start preparing food and tea for Mr. Tomlinson. Ms. Calder is coming over with him and he said he expects a plate of fruits, cheese, sweets, and tea for both him and Ms. Calder by the time they get here." he informed me. My eyes widened. Ms. Calder was coming over? Now? I looked down at myself slightly. She'll probably laugh and think I'm an idiot at what I'm wearing. I sighed and nodded while standing up, nturning off the TV.

 

"Tell him I'll have it ready when they get here." I said and hurried off into the kitchen. I heard Mr. David walking down the hallway, telling Mr. Tomlinson what I told him to tell him. I quickly distorted to prepare their little snack. I cut the cheese into little fancy cubes, along with the fruits and sweets. Mr. Tomlinson had literally every kind of cheese there was. I chose the 5 that looked like were used the most and cut those, placing them on a plate. I then cut up some watermelon, pineapple, cantaloupe, apples, and even some grapes. Do you know how hard it is to cut apples up into squares? Hard. I put the fruits on a separate plate and then started getting the sweets. Mr. Tomlinson had a whole other fridge and freezer just for sweets and treats. I took out 5 kinds of squares and put them on a plate. I had the food on each plate stacked into triangles. It looked fancy to me, but maybe stupid in Mr. Tomlinson and Ms. Calder's eyes. Oh well. Last was the tea.

 

As I was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for the kettle to start its screaming that I hate, the front door opened. My eyes went wide and I peeked out of the kitchen. They were here. I mentally screamed and ran over to the stove, hoping that the tea would be ready now. I heard Mr. David walking over to the front door.

 

"Ah, Mr. Tomlinson, nice to have you back, sir. And Ms. Calder. Lovely to see you again, ma'am." I heard him say, and I think he kissed her hand but I couldn't tell.

 

"Are my taxes done, Mr. David?" I heard the sound of Mr. Tomlinson's voice ask the man. My heart pounded in my chest as my forehead started to sweat again. He was going to kill me.

 

"All done and sent to the bank, sir" Mr. David replied, and I could hear the proud smile on his face. At least he made Mr. Tomlinson happy.

 

"Good. Now, Ms. Calder and I will be in the den." I heard him say and feet heading off to the den. I squealed silently and ran my hand through my hair.

 

Suddenly the kettle went off and I yelped, jumping backwards. I sighed in relief when I realized it was just the kettle and quickly took it off the stove, pouring the freshly made tea into two cups. I then put the plates ands cups on a tray and hurried out of the kitchen, to the den. I watched my every step, whispering to myself over and very again to not trip. I get to the den in one piece, the tray still steady in m hands. I took a deep breathe before heading in. Mr. Tomlinson and Ms. Calder sit on opposite sides of the couch, I think in a deep conversation because not one of them looked at me when I walked in. I quickly walked to the coffee table and set the tray down.

 

"Here you are, sir. Fruits, cheese, sweets, and tea like you asked." I said proudly of myself and stand up straight. Both stop talking and looked up at me. I looked at Ms. Calder first. My god she was beautiful. She had long brown wave hair, big hazel eyes, and a silky looking face. Not a pimple to be seen. I just stared at her, wondering how she can keep her face that amazing. Then I realized. Makeup of course. I could see it.

 

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Mr. Tomlinson snapped his fingers in y face. I gasped and jumped back a bit. Ms. Calder's face was mixed with curiosity, surprise, and something else. I couldn't put my finger it. I then looked at Mr. Tomlinson. Well his face was easy to debunk.

 

Anger.

 

"Why is this late?" he asked me sternly, pointing to the tray of food I had set down for them on the coffee table. I swallowed. "You said that this would be ready when we got here." His voice got louder as he spoke and he was close to yelling.

 

"I did have it done. I just didn't have it out here." I said in a soft voice, chewing on my lip.

 

"Don't lie to me! I heard the kettle go off as we sat down in here! My request was clear and you should learn to respect them!" he now yelled at me, and right in front of Ms. Calder to. I felt so helpless, so I just nodded and looked down.

 

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir." I whispered quietly to him, folding my hands in front of me in a guilty matter. I was waiting for Mr. Tomlinson to yell at me again, or even worse, hurt me like he did my first day working here.

 

But it was silent. Nothing happened. I slowly looked up from under my eyelashes and saw Louis just staring at me, bewildered it looked like. What did I do? All I did was say sorry like I've been taught to do when you do something wrong. I then noticed that Ms. Calder had her and on Louis' arm, as if to stop him from lashing out at me or something. Thank you, Ms. Calder. Kudos to you. Mr. Tomlinson then swallowed and looked away.

 

"Never mind. Just go get us some napkins." he muttered in a small voice and sat back down next to Ms. Calder. I quickly nodded and hurried out of the den and into the kitchen. I let out the breathe I didn't know I was holding in and leaned against the counter. Crap, I thought I was going to die.

 

"Napkins." I breathed to myself and reached into the cupboard above the stove, getting some. I quickly brought them back to Mr. Tomlinson and Ms. Calder and set them down next to the tray. Both of them were holding their cups. They looked like a couple. And for some reason I felt a certain jealously towards it. But I had no clue why.

 

"Here are your napkins." I said softly and smiled slightly at them. Mr. Tomlinson just looked at me with the same old blank stare while Ms. Calder actually smiled back.

 

"Thank you, and what's your name love?" she asked me like I was 6 or something. I'm 16.

 

"Harry. Harry Styles." I told her, licking over my top teeth. Ms. Calder nodded and held her hand out for me to shake.

 

"I'm Eleanor Calder, but you can call me Eleanor." she said kindly. Louis then nudged her and she looked at him. He raised his eyebrow and shook his head. She huffed and looked back at me. "But here, you must address me as Ms. Calder." she then rephrased herself, Louis having a satisfied look on his face. I nodded my head and gave her a little bow.

 

"Lovely to meet you, Ms. Calder." I said and looked back up at her. She smiled and nodded. She then looked me up and down. Oh god.

 

"My I ask why you are wearing such a skimpy looking maids outfit?" she asked, looking at Mr. Tomlinson. I don't know if the question was a direct question for me or Mr. Tomlinson, or even both. Mr. Tomlinson just let out a chuckle.

 

"The butler uniform I had ordered for him hasn't come in yet so he's stuck with this one until then." he laughed, and Ms. Calder laughed with him. I had to keep from frowning as they stayed to snicker to each other and saying things I couldn't make out. Well Ms. Calder did start out nice, but I don't know anymore. I bit my lip and started to back away from them slowly.

 

"I have more things I have to do, excuse me." I said loud enough for them to hear over their laughter. Louis just waved his hand at me for me to leave, and I quickly left the room. For the next hour all I could hear were Mr. Tomlinson and Ms. Calder talking and laughing in the den. I rolled my eyes as I cleaned the bathroom. I really hope Ms. Calder doesn't come over much. I don't relay like her. For some reason I don't like the way Mr. Tomlinson is around her. This unknown jealousy and killing me, because why would I be jealous? I don't have a crush on Mr. Tomlinson. That's a definite no.

 

Mr. Tomlinson actually let me off early today because he said that he didn't want to see me anymore today, so I just took it on a happy note and left for home. And I made sure to change before I left, stuffing my uniform at the bottom of my bag. Once last week I forgot to take it off and as I got to my house I realized. So I had to sneak into the house which is hard when you live in such a small house and the living room is right there at the door. Thankfully mum and Robin had already gone to bed to I quickly ran to my room and changed as fast as I could.

 

Mr. David was out so he had nothing to give me, but that was okay. There were sales today at the market so if we needed anything I could easily go and buy it. I got home around 6 and mum was making dinner while Robin was probably still at work. When I walked into the kitchen mum sighed.

 

"Oh thank god you're home early. We need some more onions. A bag is on sale now at the market for 5 pounds. There's 6 pounds on the kitchen table to pay for it with the tax." she said as she stirred the soup in the pot. I nodded my head and hurried to my room, putting my bag in my closet. I then went back to the kitchen and took the 6 pounds off the table, kissing mum on the cheek before heading out again.

 

Once I got to the market I went straight to where the onions were. It even said on the tag, sale for 5 pounds. I smiled and walked to the cash, getting a line to the cash. There was only one lady ahead of me, a whole cart full of food. Myth mouth watered. If only we could afford that much food. Hopefully that day would come. She was just putting in her pin for her credit card when I heard a familiar sound in my ears.

 

"That;s not the correct change, you useless lump!"

 

My eyes widened and I turned around to look. Mr. Tomlinson was 2 cashiers down, snapping at a man. I rolled my eyes and turned back around. He didn't need the cash. The lays soon left and I walked ahead a bit as the cashier took the bag of onions, scanning it. I clutched my 6 pounds in my hand as he looked at me.

 

"6.50" he said and my heart dropped, my body stiffening.

 

"Wh-what?' I stuttered out. That didn't make sense. It said on the tag they were on sale. They have to be on sale. "I-I'm sorry but there has to be some mistake." The cashier shook his head.

 

"I'm sorry dude, but if you can't pay for it then I'm gonna have to ask you to leave the line." he said and looked at the people behind me. I swallowed and shook my head.

 

"Please, I have 6 pounds."

 

The guy sighed, being annoyed and looked at the next person. "Next." he said. Before the person could step forwards I stopped them.

 

"No! I need those onions! Please, it's just 0.50 off!" I begged him and held out the 6 pounds. He quickly took the money and stuffed it in his pocket. I gasped and my eyes widened as he smirked.

 

"You don't now, you hobo. Now scram." he spat at me and shoved me out of the lin. I stumbled over and fell on my side, tears forming in my eyes. I then heard footsteps passing me and the sound of someone banging their hands down on something. I flinched and I heard people gasp.

 

"Give him back his money and the onions." that same voice boomed through the market, it all going silent. I gasped silently and sat up to see. Mr. Tomlinson stood there, looking angrily at the cashier. When the cashier didn't move Mr. Tomlinson leaned closer to him. "Now!"

 

The man flinched and quickly pulled my 6 pounds out of his pocket and handed him the bag of onions, his hands shaking. "H-Here you go s-sir..." he stuttered  Mr. Tomlinson snatched them out of his hands and turned around. He looked at me. I swallowed and watched in shock as he walked over to me and helped me out, handing my money and the bag of onions. I clutched them both to me chest tightly and stared up at him. He then put his hand on the small of my back and led me out of the market. I swear I didn't think I could breathe when his hand stayed there.

 

When we got out of the market I turned slowly to look at him.

 

"Thank you..." I whisperer to him softly, biting my lip. For once he didn't look angry at me. His face showed sympathy and guilt. Again with the guilt.

 

"Do you need a ride home?" he asked me, and I swear I just fainted. He wanted to drive me home. The selfish, nasty Louis Tomlinson wanted to drive me home. I shivered slightly at the cool wind and chewed on my lip.

 

"I don't want to be a bother..." I mumbled and shook my head.

 

"Nonsense. It's freezing out. C'mon." he said and out his hand on my back again, leading me to his car. I swallowed thickly and watched my feet as we walked. I then looked up at Mr. Tomlinson's face, tracing his jaw line with my eyes. It was amazing. And the way his jaw was clenched gently. It looked pretty hot.

 

As we got to his car I got in tone passenger side while he got in beside me in the driver's seat. I sighed silently and looked at him.

 

"Thank you again, Mr. Tomlinson." I said softly. He then shook his head and looked at me.

 

"Please..." he started, his blue eyes boring into my green ones.

 

"Call me Louis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on Mr. David? Harry? Ms. Calder? Louis? Thoughts on Louis' actions towards Harry? Let me know in the comments below :)


	8. The Slap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! But finally my exams are over! It took so long because we've been having so many storms its crazy!  
> Anyways, I've been having a lot of ideas for this story so I hope they all work!

The ride home in Louis' car was silent. And my cheeks were still red from myself blushing. Mr. Tomlinson's words continually repeated over and over in my head.

 

_'Call me Louis'_

 

I shivered slightly and hugged myself, my money and the bag of onions still against my chest. I was scared to let go of them, in case I would loose them. I think Mr. Tomlinson, or Louis, saw me shivering and he turned the heat up a bit. I swallowed and looked at all the buttons on his car. I didn't realize how many things you could do in a car. There were 5 knobs for heat, a touch screen for the radio and a camera to show what's behind and in front of us. I watched the screen that showed what was behind us, watching the other cars.

 

"So what street do you live on?" Louis' voice interrupted me. I looked over at him and bit my lip. I didn't want him to see where I lived. It was too embarrassing, considering where he lives and then compare it to where I live. 

 

I swallowed and looked down at my fingers. "Y-You can just drop me off at the nearest bus stop. I can walk the rest of the way home." I said in a hush tone as I bit my lip. I don't dare to look at him. I didn't want to see the look that he might have on his face. He probably is glad he gets to drop me off early, probably thinks I'm soiling his nice leather seats with my filth.

 

But his answer made my eyes widen.

 

"Are you sure? I don't mind driving you all the way home. It's getting dark out anyway." he said and I could feel his eyes on me for a couple seconds before he had to look back at the road since. I swallowed and shook my head, looking at him barely.

 

"No, I'll be fine. I'm used to it anyways." I told him. He nodded and we turned a corner to where the bus stop was. I was feeling so awkward, and so confused at the same time. I didn't know why Louis was acting this way towards me; so nice and gentle. Usually he's very hostile and angry with me all the time, but he wasn't like this now. I looked back down at my hands, making sure I had all of mum's money. I didn't want to loose a single cent, because to us every cent counted.

 

We soon stopped and I quickly unbuckled myself, putting my hand on the handle. I looked back over at Louis and bit my lip.

 

"Th-thank you for driving me." I whispered softly and opened the door of the car, looking away. I wasn't expecting a reply back from him.

 

But I got one.

 

"You're welcome" I heard him say. My eyes widened and I looked back at him.

 

My mouth then fell open.

 

He was smiling. He was fudging smiling. It wasn't even a smirk, it was a genuine smile towards me. Me! It was one of the nicest smiles I've ever seen, not even Nick's smile could beat this. Even though his wasn't as warm in inviting as Nick was, but for some reason I felt like it was different, and it made my cheeks heat up. And oh his jaw line, how it literally shined as he smiled, along with his cheekbones.

 

I was snapped back to reality when I heard Louis clear his throat, and I realized I've been staring at his smile for too long. I gasped and quickly got out of the car. I heard Louis chuckling behind me, my cheeks now red from embarrassment. I looked back at him shyly and saw that he's still smiling at me. I swallowed and put my hand on the door.

 

"B-Bye." I choked out and shut the door, quickly turning around and heading home. I heard his car driving away and looked back, watching him speed around the corner and out of sight. I sighed and turned back around, continuing to walk home. I couldn't stop the smile that formed on my face as I walked and a different feeling in my heart. Maybe tomorrow would be different. Maybe Louis had a change of heart.

 

Maybe.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day I arrived at Louis' house in a great mood. I walked into the house with a skip in my step. I was very excited and happy about toady. I was especially excited to see Louis again. Maybe he'll actually be nice to me and not so hostile like he has been. Maybe he'd let me wear my own clothes if I have the courage to ask him, and maybe he'd say yes. With a smile I hung up my coat and took off my shoes, slipping on the Toms Mr. David had given me so I don't dirty the floor.

 

As I was walking to the bathroom to change into my outfit, I turned a corner and ran right into Louis. I gasped softly and looked up at him. I then grinned like a kid on Christmas morning.

 

"Morning Louis!" I greeted him happily, calling him by his first name since he said I could yesterday.

 

That's when I felt a stinging feeling on my cheek and I was pushed to the side. I gasped and cradled my cheek in my hand, looking at Louis. He slapped me. Tears formed in my eyes as I saw the anger in Louis'.

 

"I told you to call me Mr. Tomlinson!" he spat at me and walked passed me, shoving my against the wall as he left. I just stared ahead of me as I heard him get ready to leave for work. I literally felt my heart cracking inside me. 

 

When I heard the door shut, signalling he was gone, I slid down the wall and buried my head in my arms. I pulled my knees to my chest and started to cry. How could he? How could he lead me on like that? It was cruel. Completely cruel, and I fell for it. For his fake kindness. None of it was real. I hiccupped and hugged my knees closer to my chest. This day couldn't get any worse.

 

After a couple minutes, I soon got up and got myself dressed, starting with the cleaning. My cheek was red and swollen from the force he hit me with. I couldn't help but feel betrayed by him, but what was I expecting? I'm not worth it to him. He has billions of dollars and I have just enough to support my family. I just want to know what happened to the man who helped me in the market. The man who stood up for me. I've never had someone besides my family or Nick stick up for me before. It was such a nice feeling.

 

I feeling I'll never feel again from Mr. Tomlinson

 

When I finished cleaning the main floor, I walked upstairs with the vacuum and the mop in my hand. The same thing over and over again. For weeks it's been this cycle. I plugged in the vacuum in and started to clan the floors and the carpets in the rooms and hallway. I heard Mr. David walk into the house and sighed. I wiped the tears that I still had sliding down my cheeks and held it in. I didn't want him to see this. I completely forgot about my swollen cheek and unplugged the vacuum, walking downstairs to greet the man. I smiled as I walked over to him.

 

"Hello, Mr. David." I greeted him softly. I took off his coat and smiled, looking over at me. That's when his eyes widened and I swallowed, remembering my cheek. Before he could even say anything I started to cry and hugged myself tightly. He furrowed his eyebrows and walked over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

 

"What happened Harry? Who did this to you?" he asked me and gently touched my swollen cheek. I winced and hiccupped. I couldn't tell him Mr. Tomlinson did it.

 

Or could I?

 

I sniffed and looked down at my feet. "M-Mr. Tomlinson..." I croaked out. I heard Mr. David gasped and he made me look at him.

 

"Why? Why would he do this?" he questioned and looked at my red cheek. I hiccupped and shrugged. I didn't want to tell him that I fell for Mr. Tomlinson's little trick. That I thought he actually cared about me. He'd probably laugh at me or something. I decided to just make up something, or tell him the truth without saying the rest.

 

"I-I accidently called him by his first name." I whispered and looked back down, my cheeks heating up from embarrassment. "I-I didn't mean to."

 

I heard Mr. David sigh and he patted my shoulder softly.

 

"C'mon son, I'll make you some hot soup and put some ointment to put on your cheek to bring the swelling down." he said and gently led me into the kitchen. I rubbed my nose and nodded, sitting at the island. Mr. David started boiling some wear on the stove and I sighed, laying my head on my hands which were resting on the island. Mr. David slid the ointment over to me and I thanked him softly, slowly rubbing the cool stuff on my cheek. It had almost a numbing effect to it, but it felt nice. I sighed again, this time of relief, and watched as Mr. David made the soup.

 

20 minutes later I was sipping at the hot liquid, still sitting at the island. Mr. David said he would finish my chores for me so I could just rest and relax. I had to thank him a million times for how caring he's been to be for the past couple of weeks. I'm very grateful that he's here right now, or else I'd be in even more trouble with Mr. Tomlinson. I didn't want that happening.

 

This morning I wanted to be here, but now I just wanted to go back home. I wanted to go sit in Nick's room in his house and lay on his bed with him, watch a movie or something. I wanted to talk to him about stuff and him tell me if I'm right or wrong. I wanted him to tell me stuff that he learns in school and teach me things. Since Nick's a couple years older than me he could apply for University, but since his family doesn't have the money, he always tells me how he'll one day have the money to go. I always love listening to him when he talks about Uni. It makes me feel happy for him.

 

Before I knew it, it was 3 o'clock and Mr. David came into the living room where he let me sit and watch some TV. He smiled at me.

 

"Mr. Tomlinson is coming home early, and he just called saying he'll be here in a couple minutes so if I were you, I would go pretend to be cleaning and keep your distance from him." he told me, raising an eyebrow. My eyes widened and I nodded, quickly turning off the TV and hurrying to go find something I could do that would keep me away from Mr. Tomlinson long enough so I wouldn't have to see him until I go home. I decided to go and pretend I was cleaning out the closet in the hall near the kitchen. Right when I closed the door and turned on the light I heard Mr. Tomlinson walk in. I sighed with relief that I'd just missed him and started to organize the closet a bit.

 

"Good afternoon Mr. Tomlinson." I heard Mr. David greet the man. "And to you too, Ms. Calder."

 

My head shot up when I heard her name. Mr. Tomlinson brought her home again? But why? I thought she only came over to deal with business once a week?

 

"Good day to you too, Mr. David." I heard Ms. Calder's cheery voice say.

 

"Eleanor and I will be in my study if you need us." I heard the voice of Mr. Tomlinson say. His voice made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and my stomach churn. That voice was kind to me. That voice cared. "And tell that maid to bring us some tea." I swallowed and looked down. I'm just 'that maid' to him now. Great.

 

"Actually Sir, Mr. Styles is still cleaning up the place. He had a late start." I heard Mr. David cover for me. "I will certainly bring you your tea."

 

I thanked Mr. David mentally and continued with the organizing. It got quiet and I guessed that Mr. Tomlinson and Ms. Calder went to his study. I rubbed my forehead and set the basket of candles down on the floor. I couldn't help but wonder what they were really going to do in his study. I ping of jealously entered me and I quickly brushed it away, finishing with the closet. I didn't care. Mr. Tomlinson was no way my type anyway. We were both complete opposites.

 

I walked out of the closet and brushed my hands off on my apron, peeking into the kitchen. Mr. David was sitting at the island, eating a biscuit as he did was I guessed with Mr. Tomlinson's paper work he made him do every day. I walked away and looked down the hallway to where Mr. Tomlinson's study was. I couldn't here anything coming from there so I let it go. I just wanted this day to be over.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I never saw Mr. Tomlinson for the rest of the day, or Ms. Calder. Apparently she left around 5:30. I was helping Mr. David make dinner at that time. I guess Mr. Tomlinson stayed in his study after that because I never heard him come out until Mr. David called that dinner was ready. I was already planning on moving into a different room when Mr. Tomlinson would come. I didn't want to see him. I didn't want him to hit me again. I knew Mr. David knew that and he handed me a plate of food, telling me to go out into the hallway before Mr. Tomlinson came in. I nodded and started walking to the hallway that I didn't think Mr. Tomlinson would come from.

 

But boy was I ever wrong.

 

I ended up running into him again like this morning, causing all the food that was on my plate to splatter all over Mr. Tomlinson's nice clothes, the plate falling on the floor and smashing into pieces. I gasped and I backed up slowly, staring at him with wide eyes. Mr. Tomlinson looked down at himself and then at me, his eyes full of rage.

 

That's when I ran.

 

I just ran.

 

I grabbed my stuff when I got to the door, too scared to change or anything and ran outside, slamming the door behind me. My heart was pounding with fear and my eyes were wide. I kept thinking about what would've happened if I didn't run. He would've slapped me again, and probably do worse. I killed food all over him for Christ's sake! I didn't even want to think about what he'll do to me after for running away like this.

 

The air was like ice against my bare skin as I ran down the road, slipping and sliding everywhere. These Toms had no grip what so ever. I didn't care. I just needed to get as far away as possible. I didn't mind the looks I got from people as I ran past them. I was still dressed in the maids outfit, and I didn't have my jacket on. I left it at Mr. Tomlinson's, not risking taking the time to grab it from the closet. I just wanted to get home.

 

But I couldn't go home, not with this on. Mum and Robin would freak, and then have my head when I tell them who I'm really working for and what for. I decided that there was only one place for me to go.

 

Nick's.

 

Nick only lived a couple blocks from where we lived so it was shorter to go to his place. They had more money than we do so they lived in a better looking neighbourhood. I ran all the way to their door and knocked. It took a couple seconds for someone to answer the door. It was Nick's mum. She gasped when she saw me and quickly pulled me inside.

 

"Harry dear! What on earth are you doing?" she asked me and shut the door. I held in my tears as my lip trembled. I couldn't talk. She frowned deeply and looked up the stairs. "Nick!" she called her to her son and rubbed my arms. "oh honey, you're okay." she cooed softly, trying to make me feel better. I'm just glad she hasn't asked about the outfit.

 

Mick soon came down and his eyes widened when he saw me. "Harry?" he asked, surprised. I let out a sob and ran over to him, hugging him tightly. I started to cry into his neck and I felt his arms go around me comfortingly, rubbing my icy back with his hand.

 

"C'mon love, let's get you warmed up." he whispered in my ear and picked me up, carrying me up the stairs. I just held onto him tightly, just wanting to feel cared for, which Nick can always provide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Gryles at the end for you there! Sorry that the Larry Ship sunk in this chapter, but it'll get better I promise!!! 
> 
> Here's some questions you can answer in the comments. I like how you guys see things with the book :) 
> 
> Thoughts on Louis and how he completely changed? Do you think there's a reason behind it? Is Louis hiding something?  
> What do you think Louis and Eleanor were doing in the study?  
> Thoughts on Gryles?   
> Thought on Mr. David in this chapter?  
> Thoughts on Harry?  
> Thoughts on Eleanor?


	9. But I Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!
> 
> I'd just like to say that seeing your guy's comments everyday really makes me happier. I love waking up and seeing comments on my stories because it makes me feel like people actually appreciate my work so thank you!
> 
> And did you hear?! ELOUNER IS NO MORE! IM LITERALLY CRYING BECAUSE IM SO HAPPY! AND APPARENTLY LOUIS' BEEN LEANING ON HARRY FOR SUPPORT AND OMG THE FEELS! Tell me your thoughts in the comments!
> 
> And on a sad note, Zayn quit the band. I'm really upset about that, but I do see his reasoning. Ever since One Direction he's always been getting hate, and with all the rumors of him cheating and being a terrorist, I can definitely see why he would leave. He needed to defend his marriage with Perrie. And I just feel like us fans pushed him over the limit too. People just went to far with all the hate, with him cheating when he wasn't. The strew finally got to him and he had to leave. I even remember seeing One Direction in concert last summer and he did not look like he was enjoying it at all. That's when I knew something was up. But at the same time, out of all the crying I've been doing, I feel like he'll be happier. He'll marry the girl of his dreams and have a happy life. Zayn, no one can ever replace you. No one can do your high notes. We will always love you and be there for you. 
> 
> Okay I'm gonna stop crying over my keyboard now and give you the next chapter. And I know a lot of writers on like Wattpad and stuff are saying that they won't be updating their stories because Zayn left, and I know that everything will be different, but that's what Zayn wants and we need to respect that and he wouldn't want us to act like its the end of the world, like how it feels, because we still have a One Direction, just not all 5 members. He'd want us to support his decision because he'll need to feel support from us. We're the ones who have been there since say one, and we'll be there even after the last day. Along with the Elouner break up, tell me your thoughts about him leaving in the comments and if you agree with me or not on this.
> 
> On with the chapter I guess
> 
> Btw this chapter shows a bit of Harry's past, and a little bit of foreshadowing but I don't think you'll find it. Tell me in the comments if you do!
> 
> And remember my book summary ;)

Nick helped me change into some warmer and more comfy clothes, throwing my outfit into the dryer. Thankfully they didn't question me about the maid's outfit, because I think I would've started to cry even harder than I already was, and even more if they asked me anything. Both Nick and his mum were very caring and did everything they could to get me comfortable, and I was very grateful for that.

 

I now sat on Nick's bed, clutching a cup of hot tea against my chest. I had finally stopped crying about 10 minutes ago. I didn't think I would stop. I've never cried that long before. Nick held me the whole time, whispering sweet words in my ear to calm me down, and it worked.

 

Nick was now talking with his mum about something, and I was 99% sure it was about me. I didn't even want to know what they're talking about. I just wanted to talk to Nick and have him hold me again. I wanted to feel safe and protected in his arms.

 

And loved.

 

Nick then came back in with his mum. She smiled sweetly at me and sat down beside me. I looked at her with my still glossy eyes, sniffing.

 

"Harry dear, do you want me to go pick up your mum? I think she needs to know that you're here and that you're safe. And I think she needs to see you as well." she says softly with a smile, gently patting my knee. I bit my lip and looked down. I didn't really want my mum to know about this.

 

"C-can you please not tell her? I don't want her to know..." I whispered to her and swallowed thickly, not knowing what her reaction would be. She just frowned at me.

 

"Sweetie-"

 

"No," I interrupted her. "I appreciate your kindness Maria, but can this please stay between us?" I asked her softly, seeing Nick walking over to us in the corner of my eye. Maria sighed and nodded.

 

"Okay hun, if that's what you want, I'll respect that." she said and gave me a sad smile. "I'll tell her that you're here and that you're staying the night." She kissed my forehead before standing up and walking out of the room, closing the door shut behind her. I swallowed and looked down at my lap, sipping at my tea some more. Nick came and sat down beside me, pulling me to his side. I leaned against him, nuzzling my head into his neck. I heard him sigh as he rubbed my arm with his warm, soft hand

 

"Can you now tell me why you came here dressed in a skimpy maid's outfit?" he asked me softly, like he was trying to make the question sound less alarming then it already was to me. I didn't want to tell him, or anyone in that matter. But Nick was my friend, my only friend for that matter, and I didn't like to lie to him. I hated lying in general.

 

I closed my eyes and swallowed. "I-It's for my job.." I croaked out, squeezing my eyes shut. I heard Nick gasp silently and I just wanted to cry again. That's what I did, hiding my face in Nick's neck as I did so. I was so embarrassed and felt so pathetic.

 

"Harry..." Nick whispered and hugged my against his chest, rubbing my back soothingly. "Shh...don't cry." I hiccupped and wrapped my arms around him tightly, continuing to cry. Why do I always get all the bad luck? Why do I always get the worst jobs?

 

Nick held me as I cried some more. The thing I loved about Nick is that he never minded that I can be sensitive and cry easily. That's how we met actually.

 

_*flashback 8 years ago*_

 

_I sat on a swing at the park, tears streaming down my face. My mummy had just lost her job, and my daddy left us, taking all our money. Mummy was crying while daddy screamed at her._

 

_"I get a new job, a better job, with a high class boss that pays amazing, and you loose your shitty job at a restaurant?!" he yelled at mummy as he knocks over a vase, it smashing into pieces on the floor. Mummy sobbed and covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm leaving! And I'm taking everything you have! Every last penny that you own!" Mummy gasped and shook her head._

 

_"You can't do that!"_

 

_"Watch me!" Daddy spat and turned around, walking away from her. Mummy hiccupped and followed daddy._

 

_"You can't leave me Des! We both have a son who deserves a good education and a good lifestyle!" mummy cried as daddy headed towards the door, all his stuff in his suitcase. I stood in the doorway, watching with horror. Daddy turned around and slapped mummy hard, causing her to yelp and me to flinch._

 

_Daddy never hit mummy before._

 

_"You worthless bitch! You can't even keep a fucking job and you expect me to stay?!" he yelled at her with so much anger. Mummy just stood there in front of him, sobbing and holding her cheek. "Fucking whore." he spat at her before walking towards the door. I ran from where I was watching, grabbing my daddy's hand. I loved my daddy. I didn't want him to go._

 

_"Don't leave daddy!" I sobbed and looked at him with tears in my eyes. He just pushed me off and walked out of the hour, slamming the door. I cried and ran out, watching his car speed away. I chased after the car until I couldn't see it anymore._

 

_And that's why I was at the park, sitting on a swing with my small legs hanging sorrowfully like my head. The park wasn't that far away from my house anyway. A tear fell and landed in the sand, along with a bunch of others. I reached up my fist and rubbed at my eyes, sniffing. Other kids and their mummy's and daddy's gave me weird looks. No one really cared to help the poor crying boy._

 

_"Hello."_

 

_I looked up from the ground and saw a boy standing in front of me. He had short back hair and looked to be older than me._

 

_"H-hi." I croaked out, my voice sounding hoarse from crying and yelling at my daddy's car for him to come back. The boy in front of my gave me a smile._

 

_"Do you want to play with me?" he asked me cheerfully. I bit my lip and shook my head. I didn't want to play right now. He frowned when I shook my head and walked closer to me._

 

_"Why are you crying?" he asked and sat down inn the swing next to me. "Did you get hurt?" I shook my head and looked down at my lap._

 

_"M-My daddy left me a-and my mummy." I croaked out and started to cry again. Why did daddy have to leave me?_

 

_That's when I felt a pair of arms hugging me and a hand rubbing my back._

 

_"Hey. Don't cry." I heard the boy say in my ear as he hugged me. I couldn't help but cry even more and just let him hug me. I didn't know who he was but I really liked how nice he was to me._

 

_I did end up playing with him after I stopped crying. And when his mummy said he had to leave, they drove me home._

 

_*end of flashback*_

 

Nick ended up becoming my first friend that day, and that was also the day that we lost our house and mum and I had to go live in a shelter. Some days I couldn't even get to school and my teacher told me that my grades were dropping. Soon after that, mum met Robin. He helped us off our feet by letting us stay in his small little mobile home. That's where we were now.

 

When I stopped crying, I looked up at Nick. My eyes still had tears in them.

 

"Y-You can't tell anyone this, no one. M-not even my mum." I told him and sniffed, wiping my eyes. He nodded and brushed some curls off my forehead.

 

"I won't love. What is it?" he asked me and looked at me. I swallowed and felt my hands shaking. I knew that Nick could have a very bad reaction of this.

 

"I-I'm working for L-Louis Tomlinson." I choked out and looked down quickly, tears forming in my eyes again. I didn't dare to look up at Nick. I didn't want to see what his reaction would be.

 

He was silent for a while, and I got scared.

 

"P-please don't hate me." I croaked out sniffed. "I-I need this job. H-he pays well a-and... I'm sorry." I started to cry softly into my hands, my shoulders shaking. I couldn't lose Nick, my only friend. I needed him. I would be miserable without him always there for me. He's ben there ever since my dad left.

 

That's when I felt fingers lift my chin up and my eyes looked up. Nick was looking back down at me. He didn't look mad or disgusted with me.

 

"I'm not mad at you Harry." he whispered softly and gently wiped my tears away. "I know how much you want to help you're mum and Robin with money, and if working for Mr. Great and Terrible is what you need to do, then I won't stop you." I sighed in relief and hugged him, nuzzling my face in his neck. He rubbed my back softly. He then pulled me back and made me look at him dead in the eye. "But I don't agree with you completely. By the way you looked when you got here, I suspect he did something to you and I won't tolerate that. If he does anything that harms you, you come right to me okay?"

 

I nodded my head. "Okay." I whispered. He smiled softly and kissed my forehead.

 

"Okay love, you need to get some rest. I won't tell anyone about this okay? I promise you." he said. I nodded and he helped my get under the covers of his bed, getting in after me. I laid on my side with my head against his chest. I felt his fingers run through my hair soothingly and I sighed softly, closing my eyes, falling asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning I woke up earlier then Nick and his family. I knew I still had to work even though I was dreading to go back to Mr. Tomlinson's. I didn't want to loose this job though, not before I get my check.

 

I slowly got out of the bed and quietly grabbed my stuff, walking out of Nick's room silently. It was 5 in the morning but I had to leave before Nick's parents wake up. I got my outfit from the bathroom and stuffed it under Nick's jumper, hurrying to the door. I slipped my Toms on my feet and quietly opened the door. It was freezing outside. I shivered and hurried to the bus stop, just catching the 5:30 bus.

 

As the bus headed to the other side of town, I couldn't keep thinking about how Mr. Tomlinson would react if he saw I'm early. Considering he completely flipped at me for calling him by his first name, who knew what he would do. And what will he do about me completely running away from him? I left work early, but that was only because I was scared.

 

Scared of him.  

 

I got off the bus at the stop near Mr. Tomlinson's house and took my time walking there, not wanting to be too early. But by the time I did get to his house, I couldn't feel my toes, my noes, or my fingers. My teeth chattered as I ran the doorbell, tucking my hands under my armpits. I was so worried right now. I felt like hiding, or running away again, but I knew I couldn't. I had to face him mow or I'll never be able to.

 

When the door opened I knew I was dead. he was going to shoot me and I will be dead. Mr. Tomlinson soon appeared in the doorway, dressed in a robe and plaid pyjamas pants, his hair all messy and sticking in every direction. It looked like he was just woken up.

 

By me. When he saw me his eyes widened, and then they turned into slits as he glared at me.

 

"why the fuck are you here at 6 in the fucking morning?!" he spat at me, anger seething from him. I swallowed thickly, trying to come up with a good excuse but I had none. He then scoffed and turned back around. "you're staying out here until its actually time for you to be here." he hissed and slammed the door shut on me. I gasped and banged on the door with my fists. If I stayed out here any longer I'd truly get hyperthermia.

 

"P-please!" I panicked and slid down onto the ground, shivers taking over his body. "Y-You can't leave me o-out here." I whispered and closed my eyes, a couple tears falling. He was going to leave me out here to freeze. But what was I expecting. Mr. Tomlinson doesn't care about me anyway.

 

That's when the door opened again and hands grabbed my shoulders, pulling me into the warmth of a house. I looked up and saw Mr. Tomlinson looking over me. I swallowed and quickly stood up onto my feet and looked at him. He just rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm, dragging me into another room. I quickly walked along with him, trying to keep up with him but he was a fast walker.

 

He led me into his den that had a electric fire place. He sat me down in front of it and turned it on, throwing me a blanket. My eyes went wine at his generosity and quickly wrapped myself in the blanket. My heart was pounding. What was happening? Was he acting like he was at the grocery store a couple days ago? I bit my lip and looked up at him, hoping to see a soft look on his face or at least a smile. He was glaring. I frowned and looked back down, fiddling with the blanket.

 

"Th-thank you, sir." I said softy, chewing on my bottom lip. He didn't answer me and I heard him walking away from me. I hung my head and pulled my knees to my chest, burying my head between my knees. I don't know why but knowing that Mr. Tomlinson hated me made me feel very upset. I breathed in shakily and sniffed, a tear falling onto the hardwood floor. I didn't want to cry because of him again, but I ended up anyway.

 

I cried silently into my knees, my shoulders shaking with every soft sob. I made almost a puddle beneath my eyes from all the tears I shed. I don't know why but it was like I wanted the feeling that I felt when Mr.Tomlinson was nice to me, that tingly feeling I'd felt.

 

I wiped my eyes and sniffed, looking up at the electric blaze of the fire. I then broke down again and buried my face between my knees. The feeling of being hated by him made me cry a bit harder, and I don't know why.

 

"Well well well, someone's getting my floor all wet." I heard his voice say behind me. I looked back at him and quickly stood up, wiping my blushing cheeks. He was dressed in us usual work clothes. Today it was a tight, light blue suit with his hair done up into a quiff.

 

"I-I'm sorry, sir." I crooked, hiccupping softly. I looked back and sniffed, my fist against my eye. The blanket was still wrapped around me. I then heard his footsteps walking over to me and I felt two fingers go under my chin, lifting my head up. I looked up and was greet with cerulean blue eyes, staring into my teary green ones. His other hand then came up and he brushed a tear off my jaw.

 

"Why are you crying?" he asked me softly, his voice being the same as when I was in his car a couple days ago. I bit my lip and my eyes filled with more tears. Did I want to tell him the truth.

 

"I-I just..." I croaked and looked down. "I-I don't like it th-that you hate me, sir." I whimpered and looked back up at him. I told him the truth. That's when his eyes flashed with something I've only seen with him once.

 

Guilt.

 

"That's why you're crying?" he asked softly. I don't think I've ever heard him speak that quietly before. I nodded my head and breathed in shakily, my bottom lip wobbling slightly. His eyes then went stern looking and he grabbed my chin between his finger and his thumb. "Why do you think I hate you?" he asked me.

 

"B-Because you s-slapped me." I croaked out immediately, forgetting to use the term he wanted. It wasn't even a hard question. His eyes went wide a bit, like he didn't even remember hitting me at all. As I felt his hand cup my cheek (the one he'd slapped yesterday) I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to be hit again. When nothing came I looked at him slowly. He was looking at me with soft eyes, which made me relax a bit.

 

 "I'm sorry." he told me softly, wiping away another stray tear. I stared at him, not knowing what to say. His eyes then darkened and my heart sped up. His other hand that was holding my chin then reached down and grasped my wrist. "I tend to injure the things I own."

 

My eyes then widened. What he owned? Did he just...I shook my head and swallowed thickly.

 

"You don't own me." I say as I try to pull away from his grip but he just pulls me in closer.

 

"But I do." he said with a smirk on his face, pulling my even closer so my chest is pressed against his. I sucked in my breathe as I felt his fingers brushing up my arm gently. "I do own you. You signed my contract." I bit my lip and looked down. I should've read more closely. This was all my fault.

 

He then pulled my chin up again and I gasped when his face was inches away from mine.

 

"And 'daddy' only owns what he likes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long I'm sorry
> 
> I don't remember if I put this in a chapter before but it changed so go follow my instagram account!! My other one was deleted so go follow my new one! It's @findinglarry_ao3 there I'll give you guys updates on when I'll post another chapter or how much longer until I do and Larry pics!
> 
> QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Favourite part of this chapter?


	10. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING SMUT*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all i can say is sorry 
> 
> btw i have a new insta its @finginglourry follow pls

I gasped when I felt Mr. Tomlinson push me back against the wall. His eyes burned into mine as his filled with lust. I swallowed and felt his hand on my hip, gripping it tightly. I winced softly under his touch and leaned my head back against the wall, trying my hardest not to get too close.

 

I squeezed my eyes shut when I felt his hot breath on my face. It smelt like mint toothpaste.

 

 

"Why so shy?" he purred softly and slowly dragged his hand up my side, it going under my damp shirt. I bit my bottom lip hard as his touch made my skin hot. I started panicking and my breathing became choppy. What was happening? Mr. Tomlinson seemed to notice my uneasiness and he wrapped his other arm around the small of my back, pulling my forward so I was pressed against his chest. "Don't be shy baby. Daddy just wants to make you feel better." he said huskily into my ear, making my eyes widen.

 

 

I started trying to push him off me but he wouldn't go. He just smirked and chuckled.

 

 

"You'll have to try more than that." he said before he pushed me back against the wall, holding my hands above my head. I gasped loudly and struggled in his grasp.

 

 

"S-stop!" I pleaded, shaking my head. Mr. Tomlinson looked at me closely, and for a second I thought he would stop.

 

 

But he didn't.

 

 

I gasped when he buried his face in my neck and started kissing the skin. I didn't know what to do or how to react. In between the kissing his teeth started to nibble at my skin. My eyes shut tightly and I breathed heavily. Why did it feel so good? Why was I liking it? No, I wasn't liking it. I couldn't like it.

 

 

That's when he began to suck on my neck. Hard. A loud gasp escaped my lips and butterflies erupted in my stomach. Mr. Tomlinson let go of my wrists that were being held above my head and grabbed my hips tightly, squeezing them. I made a soft breathy noise and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer. It was almost instinct. I could feel him smirking against my neck and continued to suck. I small whimper left my lips as I felt my lower area getting all hot and bothered. What was he doing to me? He was making me feel so good, but I didn't want to enjoy it.

 

 

But boy I was enjoying it very much.

 

 

"You like that? You like the way Daddy sucks on your neck?" he then purred in my ear, sticking his tongue out to gently rub the skin before kissing it. That caused me to shudder and swallow. I really didn't know what I thought about the whole 'daddy' thing, but it did make me feel good. 

 

 

I nodded my head and looked at him. "Y-yes..." I stuttered out, my eyes becoming hazy. He smirked even wider and he trailed his finger up my body. 

 

 

"You want to know something?" he asked me softly, his soft lips pressing against my jaw. I swallowed and closed my eyes again. 

 

 

"What-what is it?" I whispered, biting my lip hard. Mr. Tomlinson started trailing his lips up my jaw and up to my ear again. I felt him breathe in before he spoke.

 

 

"I always had a male maid outfit." he whispered. My eyes widened. Before I could speak he continued. "I just love seeing you in that skirt. The way your cute little bum perks out of it when you bend over. Oh how much I want to slap that ass of yours. Slap it while you wear your skimpy little outfit." I swear I heard Mr. Tomlinson moan as he spoke. His words made my stomach flip and my penis twitch in my pants. He thought I looked good in the outfit. I don't know why but a smile formed on my face and I looked at him.

 

 

"You think I look good in the outfit?" I whispered to him. "You don't think I look fat? You don't think my stomach and my thighs look extra ugly?"

 

 

"Of course I don't baby." Mr. Tomlinson purred in my ear as his hand went up to my chest. I felt him starting to play with my nipple and I panted softly. "Why would anyone think you're ugly?" he asked me and looked down at me. I shrugged and bit my lip.

 

 

"I think that..." I whispered, my voice cracking a bit when he gave my nipple a sudden pinch. He smirked and licked his lips.

 

 

"Well I don't." he said before attaching his lips back onto my neck. I gasped sharply and my body felt like jello in his arms. I tilted my head back to give him more access to my neck, my lips parted as I panted. He then started to press his hips against mine, rubbing his against mine in slow movements. It made my penis twitch again, all the blood rushing downward.

 

 

"Wh-what are you...g-gonna...do?" I asked him, stuttering from all the new feelings I was having. I was curious on what he wanted to do with me, because when it comes to this type of stuff I knew nothing. I've never jerked off. I've never watched porn (I don't have anything to watch it on anyway), and I've never had sex with anyone before. Louis stopped sucking my neck, which I'm sure has many bruises now, and looked down at me.

 

 

"What do you want me to do?"

 

 

That question really made me think, because I didn't know! I didn't know what I wanted him to do, or what he could do. I blushed madly and looked down at the floor.

 

 

"I don't...I don't know." I said softly. I was making a fool out of myself. Mr. Tomlinson chuckled and he pressed his body completely against mine, a smirk laying on his face.

 

 

"Have you ever touch yourself, Harry?" he asked me, licking his thin lips slowly. I swallowed and shook my head, my cheeks staying hot and deep red. His smirk got bigger and his hand reach down, grabbing a hold of my crotch tightly. I gasped and let out a whimper.

 

 

"Oh baby, I can feel that your semi-hard already, because of me." he said almost proudly. I gulped and moved my hips forward against his hand. I felt the need for more than just a small touching. I needed more. I was craving more. I've never felt like this. It was strange.

 

 

But I loved it.

 

 

"I-Is that a good thing?" I stuttered, not knowing if it was a good thing or not. Mr. Tomlinson let out a laugh and threw his head back. Now I felt very embarrassed. My cheeks stayed hot and I looked down. "So...yes?"

 

 

Louis looked back at me and nodded his head. "Yes, it's such a good thing." he purred and started to play with my crotch, rubbing it. I bit my lip and stiffened. He was playing with my penis. And I liked it. I felt his hand go up and down slowly. I didn't want to look down, but I did. I watched him play with my crotch, my heart racing in my chest. He then slowly pushed his hand down my pants and he started to actually touched my penis.

 

 

And I lost it.

 

 

I let out a sinful sound and looked at Mr. Tomlinson, my cheeks deep red as it traveled down my neck. He looked at me as well, our eyes meeting. He smirked and started to move his hand faster. I swallowed and let out another sinful sound, like I was moaning from the feeling I felt.

 

 

I felt something burning in my stomach and gasped, trying to push Mr. Tomlinson off of me.

 

 

"I-I'm gonna pee!" I exclaimed, certain I was gonna pee all over Mr. Tomlinson and make him mad at me. 

 

 

But when he started to laugh, my cheeks burned and I bit my lip. He kept his hold on my penis and shook his head. "You have much to learn." he said as he gave my penis a fast stroke. Without even thinking I let something go with a loud moan, whatever was in my penis and I felt it soak my pants. I panted hard and I looked down, seeing a wet spot forming where my crotch was. Before I could say anything, Mr. Tomlinson chuckled and he pulled his hand out of my pants.

 

 

"That's not pee." he said and he wiped his hand on the towel that was draped over the couch. Harry swallowed and he looked at Mr. Tomlinson, his face red and his knees trembling from the weird sensation he felt when that stuff came out. Before I could say anything again Mr. Tomlinson stopped me. "I want everything to be spotless when I get home." he said and walked out of the room like nothing happened. I frowned and gathered myself, walking after him.

 

 

"But...w-we just-"

 

 

"That was nothing. You were upset and I was horny." Mr. Tomlinson said and looked back at me. I felt like I was shot, for real. I gulped and I looked down at the ground, feeling humiliated. It was nothing. I sniffed and grabbed my bag, walking up the stairs to get changed in the bathroom, not looking back at Mr. Tomlinson.

 

 

I've never felt so stupid in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CHAPTER QUESTION*
> 
> What do you want to see or what do you want to happen in the next chapter? Tell me in the comments what YOU want and I'll pick one!


	11. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying to post and update more regularly on here now. I know it been like a year but I don't want this story and Nanny For Hire to go to waste. I'm hoping to get back on track. And this update took so long because I haven't had anything to write one besides my phone which I hated doing. So here you go!
> 
> follow my insta @findinglourry (old account @findinglarry_ao3)

You know that feeling when you really want something all of a sudden and you can't get it? That was me. Ever since that incident, well I wouldn't call it an incident. Ever since Mr. Tomlinson gave me that handjob (yes I looked it up on the internet because like I said, I know nothing about sex), I've been craving more. I don't know if it's because he gave me the handjob and now I need the feeling again, or I'm starting to grow attached to this man. The good thing about it was Mr. Tomlinson hasn't been abusive since, verbally or physically. I talked to Mr. David about it, not including the handjob part, and he said that Mr. Tomlinson is a very picky person. He said that he picks how he's going to act towards certain people and switches it if something changes.

 

 

In other words, Mr. Tomlinson doesn't hate me anymore!

 

 

And I finally got my first check last week! It was at the end of the month and Mr. David handed me an envelope at the end of the day before I went home. I didn't open it before I got home and I showed it to my mum and Robin. We sat at the table as I opened the envelope, looking at the check. I could feel mum and Robin looking me as I looked over the check. My eyes then widened and my jaw dropped.

 

 

£10000.

 

 

I swear I almost threw up in my mouth. £10000! Mum must've got concerned and she took the check, looking at it. Her eyes then widened as well and she started to tear up, covering her mouth.

 

 

"O-Oh my god..." she croaked, showing Robin the check. All of us had the same reaction to the number on the paper. I looked over at mum who was struggling to keep herself together. Robin read through the check before his eyes stopped on the number and his eyes widened as well. 

 

 

"That's a lot of money." he croaked out, looking back over at me. A big grin then formed on his face and he wrapped his arms around me, laughing. "That's my boy!" he exclaimed, making me chuckle. Mum sniffed and she wiped her eyes, taking the check from Robin to look at it again. 

 

 

"I'm so proud of you Harry." she said and leaned over as well, pressing a kiss against the side of my head. I blushed and smiled at her.

 

 

We finished dinner happily, mum and Robin agreeing that if I can keep up with bringing in money like this, I could possibly try to go back to school and go to Uni. The idea of going to school didn't bug me since I'd love to be able to get a better education then I do now and get an actual job. My job. I'm surprised mum and Robin never questioned how I got all that money from working already. The longer I can keep my actual job a secret and earn money, the longer I have to break the wall between Mr. Tomlinson and I. 

 

 

The next week when I showed up at Mr. Tomlinson's house, his car wasn't there, meaning that he must've went to work early. I wouldn't be able to see him before I began to clean. I didn't know why but I felt upset over that and I walked into the house, taking off my cat and my shoes, going to the bathroom to change into my 'outfit'. Mr. Tomlinson spoke the truth the other day. He liked seeing me in this outfit. Or maybe he was lying and he only said it so he could bring my spirit down again when he wanted to. 

 

 

Mr. David had the day off today so I would be alone in Mr.Tomlinson's huge house until he got home from work. I knew the drill. At quarter to 5, put the kettle on and start making him his dinner so it would be almost ready by the time he got home. He liked to have his tea first before having his food. 

 

 

I started with cleaning the bathrooms first, getting all of them cleaned before I started with anything else. Once they were all cleaned I began to vacuum the floors. I made myself a sandwich for lunch after all the vacuuming was done. I looked at the clock from the stove. 1:15. Mr. Tomlinson wouldn't be home for another 4 hours. I sighed and cleaned up my mess and put my plate in the dish washer. I had just poured myself a drink and sat down at the table again when there was a knock on the door. I frowned and stood up, setting my glass down and walking to the door. I didn't know who it was, since Mr. David wasn't going to be here today and Mr. Tomlinson wouldn't be here for while yet. I put my sweater on since I didn't want whoever it was to see me in this skimpy outfit. I opened the door slowly, seeing a man with a box standing there, and a mail truck down my the road. 

 

 

"Mr. Louis Tomlinson?" he asked. I bit my lip and shook my head. 

 

 

"No, he's at work right now. But I can take it." I said softly. The man nodded and he handed me the box. I took it from him. It wasn't took heavy. I thanked him and walked back inside as he walked back down to his truck. I shut the door and set the box down. There was no name on it so I didn't know where it came from or what it was. But the thing was, I really waned to know. I picked it back up and I walked with it to the living room, setting it back down. I knew if I opened it without Mr. Tomlinson saying I could, he would get very angry at me. I decided to walk away from the box, leaving it there. 

 

 

4:45 hit and I was putting the kettle on, heating up the water. I decided to make Louis parmesan chicken and rice, since he loved parmesan I've learned. Anything parmesan he'll eat. I heard the front door opening right as the Mr.Tomlinson's tea was ready. I got it ready with a plate underneath the cup and hurried out to meet him at the door. I turned the corner and I froze when I saw Mr. Tomlinson and Ms. Calder, snogging against the closed door. I gulped and stared at them, feeling my heart start to ache.

 

 

Jealousy.

 

 

My hands trembled and the cup fell from my hand. It smashed when it hit the ground and the tea splattered. Both Mr. Tomlinson and Ms. Calder turned around when they heard the loud noise, Mr. Tomlinson looking at me with a glare that could probably kill me if that was possible. 

 

 

"I-I'm so sorry Mr. Tomlinson! Th-that was very clumsy of me!" I said and quickly hurried back to the kitchen, grabbing the dustpan and the mop. My heart was pounding in my chest. I haven't made a mistake lie this in a while and I didn't know if Mr. Tomlinson would be mad at me or not. I hurried back to where I dropped the cup, almost running into Mr. Tomlinson as I turned the corner. My eyes widened and I took a step back, staring up at him. I could see Ms. Calder still standing in the same spot, her arms crossed. Mr.Tomlinson then turned around to look at her, muttering something. She then left the house and I was left alone with Mr. Tomlinson who was very angry.

 

 

"I-It was an accident." I stuttered, my voice shaking in fear. His hand raised and I thought he was going to hit me and I dropped the broom and the mop to shield myself. I then felt a strong but small hand grab my arm and I was dragged down the hall to his office. I gulped and kept my eyes shut, not wanting to know what he wanted to do with me. I opened my eyes when I didn't feel my hand on my arm anymore and I looked at him, seeing that he closed the door. I put my head down and looked at my feet, playing with my hands. I then saw his expensive shoes by mine and my head was lifted up forcefully. I looked him in the eyes, seeing anger. 

 

 

"You broke my finest cup! That was a gift from my mum!" he yelled at me angrily, causing me to cringe away from him. His grip on my chin tightened and I felt his nails digging into my skin. I winced and tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go, tears starting to form in my eyes. "What are you gonna do about it?! Huh?!" he spat at me, making my eyes burn with tears wanting to escape. I was terrified. I didn't know what Mr. Tomlinson would do to me. I gulped and shook my head, my lip trembling softly. 

 

 

"I-I'm sorry..." I croaked out, sniffing. I didn't know what to say other than to apologize. I didn't know what to do. "I-I didn't mean to." My voice shook as I spoke, trying not to show too much emotion. Mr. Tomlinson's eyes were still full of anger and I couldn't help but whimper. "P-Please...i-it was an accident." I begged. When his expression didn't change, that's when the tears started to pull from my eyes, streaming down my cheeks. I closed my eyes as they fell, is lip trembling more. closing my eyes helped to calm me down but not enough. 

 

 

When I felt Mr. Tomlinson's grip on me start to weaken I opened my eyes again, looking back at the man. His eyes weren't full of anger anymore, more like guilt. Just like the morning when he gave me the handjob. I swallowed and sniffed, wiping my eyes. He finally let my chin go completely and I looked down instantly. I heard him clear his throat.

 

 

"Were you crying because of me again?" he asked me softly. I never knew his voice could become that soft and comforting. I bit my lip and looked back up at him, nodding my head slowly. I didn't want to lie to him and tell him no, because he did make me start to cry. 

 

 

"Y-you just scared me...I-I didn't know if you were gonna h-hurt me or not." I whispered, biting down on my lip again to keep it from trembling. I watched as Mr. Tomlinson frowned, and I don't think I've ever seen him look upset before over something that he did or caused. 

 

 

"I didn't know that I scared you that much." Mr. Tomlinson said, furrowing his eyebrows. "Do you always feel like this towards me?" he asked me softly, his voice a bit higher than normal. I shook my head and looked back down. Of course I didn't always feel like that towards him. Ever since the handjob I've been craving Mr. Tomlinson, feeling a lot more comfortable around him than normal, until now. 

 

 

"No...not always." I mumbled and looked back up at him, my eyes red from tearing. "Ever since you...you gave me the handjob...I-I've felt much more comfortable and happy around you..." I said honestly, my cheeks getting hot when I mentioned the handjob to him. "Now I've been craving more...but when you yell...I-I get scared that you'll hit me again o-or worse." I shuddered at the thought of Mr. Tomlinson slapping him again and I looked at him with my big, green sad eyes. I looked back down, a couple tears falling again. "And seeing you with Ms. Calder m-made me feel so jealous that she c-can have you and I can't. That's why I dropped our cup...because I was jealous." I admitted as my cheeks burned with embarrassment.

 

 

My eyes then widened when I felt a soft yet rough hand on my cheek and I looked up, seeing Mr. Tomlinson looking at me with sympathetic, guilty eyes. "I'm sorry." he apologized, making my mouth fall open a bit. And at the same time when I realized how close his face was to mine, I felt his soft, small lips against mine. My eyes widened ever more then they already were. 

 

 

Mr. Tomlinson was kissing me. 

 

 

And I couldn't do anything more but close my eyes and kiss him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION: What do you want to see or have happen in the next chapter??? More Larry? Elouner? Gryles? 
> 
> What's in the box???


	12. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* SMUT CHAPTER just for all you freaks out there :) (i'm a bigger one though considering i'm the one writing) 
> 
> I'm very glad to be back at it and updating more frequently. I hope you guys are happy as well :)

I remember the first time seeing my mum and Robin kiss. Robin was the first man after my dad that I've seen kiss mum. I was 9 at the time, and I didn't know why mum was kissing another man who wasn't my dad. But then I didn't really understand the fact that my dad was never coming back. So the first time I saw mum and Robin kiss, I was heading to the kitchen to get a drink of water around 10 at night when I peaked into the living room and saw them on the couch. I was very confused at first, not knowing why they were kissing. I walked in and asked why they were kissing. Mum said that people will kiss if they really care for each other, and that's why she kisses my forehead at night because she cares about me. 

 

 

That memory ran through my mind as Mr. Tomlinson and I kisses. Did he really care about me? Was mum right about what she said? I didn't want to know right now. I was having my first kiss, and I was enjoying it so much. Right now I didn't care that this man was an arsehole or that he was 10 years older than me. Right now I was being niave, stupid and needy. I've been waiting for another moment like this with Mr. Tomlinson. I knew I shouldn't feel this, but I couldn't help myself.

 

 

I felt his hand run up my shirt and I shivered as his cold hands touched my sides, even thought my skin burned at his touch. My hands went into his hair, not knowing if I should grip onto it or just keep my hands there. Mr. Tomlinson pulled away and I couldn't stop the soft whine that left my mouth when he did. 

 

 

"Grip it baby. Don't worry about hurt me." he mumbled before he quickly kissed me again, satisfying me greatly. I kissed him back immediately and gripped his hair like he said I could, not trying to hold on too tight. My young unexperienced lips clashed with Mr. Tomlinson's very experienced lips, causing me to blush and pull away, shaking my head which I hung. 

 

 

"I can't kiss...I don't know how to." I whispered with embarrassment. He knew so well how to, and here I was looking stupid. I saw that Mr. Tomlinson put his hands on his hips and I heard him huff. 

 

 

"Well of course you know how to kiss, you're 16. Every 16 year old knows how to kiss." he laughed, causing me to blush even more. I didn't know if I should tell him that he was my first kiss or not. I didn't want him to leave or make this awkward. He probably already figured that I was a virgin considering I've never touched myself or even knew what a handjob was. 

 

 

"I-I meant to say that I h-haven't kissed someone in a l-long time, sir." I said, trying my best not to stutter too much but obviously failed. I watched as he furrowed his eyebrows, looking at me curiously before he pulled me in close again. 

 

 

"Well I'm gonna change that." he said and kissed me again. I melted against his lips and did my best to kiss him back, being more hesitant than I was before. I started to tense up a bit, Mr. Tomlinson quickly noticing and I felt his hands rub my sides again. "Loosen up." he mumbled again my lips, and I tried to loosen up as quick as I could for him. I put my hands back in his hair and grip it gently, getting a soft hum out of Louis as I did. It made my stomach flutter and I kissed him more, becoming more comfortable. 

 

 

I let out a squeak as I felt Louis' hands move from my sides to my thighs, quickly picking my up and sat back on his desk, me straddling his waist. I blushed and I pulled back, looking at him. 

 

 

"Wh-what are you-" I started to ask, but I was cut off by Mr. Tomlinson when he gripped my thighs. 

 

 

"I want you to grind on me, baby." he said forcefully, and my eyes went wide. Grinding? I didn't know what grinding was. I gulped, and when I didn't do anything, Louis reached back more and grabbed my bum cheeks, starting to push my bum back and forth against his hips. "This is grinding." he said, and I blushed, nodding my head gently. He then let me go and sat back on his elbows, staring at me. "Now do it yourself baby." he said, my heart fluttering when he called me baby for a second time. I nodded my head quickly and started to move my hips again like Mr. Tomlinson showed me. 

 

 

A warmth rushed over me when my penis started to feel good again as Louis sat up, letting my lower part rub against his stomach. I gulped as my face got hot, watching as Louis' eyes shut and he hummed. I guess I was doing this right. 

 

 

"A-am I doing it right, sir?" I asked him softly, getting a quick nod out of Louis. 

 

 

"Oh yes baby. You're doing so good." he said, opening his eyes to look at me. His hands went back to grip my bum again but just to put his hands there. "God you look so good in this outfit." I swear he moaned and his hands went under the short skirt, making my gasp a bit and blush. I gulped and started to move my hips more, my penis getting stiff in my briefs again. 

 

 

I couldn't help but let out a moan as I moved my hips, moving them first against his stomach and then back against his hands in a swift motion each time. It felt so good, and I could easily tell that Mr. Tomlinson was enjoying it as well. At least I thought he did. By the faces and the sounds by him I assumed that it meant good. 

 

 

"D-do you like this, sir?" I asked him, wanting him to say that he was enjoying it. Instead of answer I got a hard slap on my bum, making me yelp and look at him with wide eyes. "Wh-why did you do that-" I was about to ask but he cut me off. 

 

 

"When we're doing things like this," he started, looking at me with stern but lustful looking eyes. "You call me Daddy." he said, causing me to gulp and nod m head. It was just like the morning when he gave me the handjob. 

 

 

"D-do you like this..." I asked him again, biting down on my lip. "Daddy?" I called him, making him grunt and nod his head, gripping my bum cheeks tightly. 

 

 

"Oh yes, baby boy. You're making me feel so good." he said and hummed. I felt him move his hips upward, his crotch pushing up against my cheeks. I didn't know what he was doing at first, then I felt him pulling down my briefs, feeling the cool air on my penis as it came out, almost sticking out of the skirt. I gasped and started to protest as he lifted my bum up, pushing them down my thighs. I gulped and blushed. 

 

 

"P-please don't look under th-there, Daddy." I begged. I didn't want him to see my penis or my naked bum. I wasn't comfortable with that. Mr. Tomlinson shushed me and shook his head. 

 

 

"I just want to do this." he said and pulled my cheeks apart, slowly starting to grind (I guess) his crotch against my bumhole. I didn't know why, but for some reason the feeling made my stomach churn in pleasure and I let out a sinful sound, grinding my crotch faster against his stomach. Which made things worse, but made me feel better, was when I'd rock backwards, it would be against Mr. Tomlinson's hard feeling crotch. 

 

 

"Oh!" I moaned out, my penis getting harder from the feeling. I threw my head and moaned out again, hearing Mr. Tomlinson groan from under me. 

 

 

We then moved again, Mr. Tomlinson picking me up and walking me behind his desk to sit in his leather chair. I sat on his lap again and he had his hands on my back. I could still feel his crotch brushing against my bum hole, and I couldn't figure out why it made me feel so good getting it touched. I couldn't help it. I started to move up and down, like I was bounce up and down on Mr. Tomlinson's crotch. Both of us let out loud moans. I buried my head in his neck as I made myself feel good and Mr. Tomlinson as well, my hand gripping his shoulders. 

 

 

"Daddy..." I whimpered, feeling that odd burning in my lower stomach again. Mr. Tomlinson groaned and he gripped my bum again, feeling him push up against my bum. 

 

 

"Are you gonna cum for me, baby?" he asked. I lifted my head from his neck, stopping my movements. 

 

 

"Wh-what do you mean come for you?" I asked softly, my voice shaky from the pleasure I was feeling. Louis nodded his head and he pressed soft kisses against my chin. 

 

 

"You think you need to pee, but it's actually called coming." he murmured against my skin, making me feel even more hot than before. "Cum is what comes out of your dick." 

 

 

"The sticky stuff?" I asked, Mr. Tomlinson nodding his head. 

 

 

I then went back to grinding, my motions getting faster and faster as I was getting closer to 'coming'. I couldn't believe that Mr. Tomlinson wanted to do something like this with me again, even though he had Ms. Calder. I wasn't very fond of her anymore, just because I was jealous. I was so jealous of her. But now I've kissed Mr. Tomlinson and he's kissed me back. It made it a little better. 

 

 

I recognized the feeling from last time. The feeling of needing to pee. I moaned loudly and pushed down hard on mr. Tomlinson's crotch, feeling that stuff come out of my 'dick' again. 

 

 

Now I know why they call it cum. 

 

 

Mr. Tomlinson groaned when he heard me moan out while I came and he looked at me, kissing my lips. My stomach fluttered when he did, making me kiss him back immediately. When I started to cal down, he must've figured because he pulled away from the kiss and he cupped my cheeks. My cheeks began to burn and I stared at him. His eyes were still dark with lust, but I could see a fondness in them that I've never seen before. They didn't look as hard and cold like they usually do. 

 

 

"I want you to make me cum, baby." he told me, his hands staying on my cheeks.

 

 

"Make Daddy cum." 

 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

 

I was getting ready to leave that night, putting my soiled outfit in my bag. I put my sweater on and my hat and mitts, slipping my sneakers on. The rest of the evening Mr. Tomlinson let me join him for dinner, but sadly after that he had to go back to his office to do paper work and all the normal things that a business man does I guess. I was a bit upset that I couldn't hang out with him after but I was still happy that he let me eat with him during dinner. 

 

 

As I was about to leave, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around, seeing Mr. Tomlinson there. I bit my lip as I started to smile, my cheeks heating a bit with a blush. 

 

 

"I-I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Tomlinson." I said as I opened the door, still facing him. He nodded his head, staring at me with a expressionless face. I sighed softly to myself and turned around, walking out the door. 

 

 

Walking down the steps, I heard a soft but stern, "Please call me Louis."

 

 

I stopped in my tracks, a wide grin appearing on my face before he continued walking down the driveway and to the bus stop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION! Do you think Louis will really let Harry call him by his first name again? Did you like the innocent smut? What do you want to see in the next update. I read all my comments and I will listen to you!
> 
> It's gonna start to get better after this chapter, more Larry will be going on. FINALLY! I'm pumped to write it. I've got so many ideas. Hope you all enjoyed! if you didn't already give me a kudos! Small little friendly gesture


	13. Jealous Jealous Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 10000 HITS! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD EVEN GET 1000 AND NOW LOOK!! AND OVER 400 KUDOS!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!
> 
> You guys wanted so badly to see jealous Louis so here you go! Also some of you don't like Louis' personality much and how it changes so abruptly. You will found out. Some of you probably already know.
> 
> And yes I know I'm a horrible uploader but i've been having trouble finding motivation

It was Saturday. 

 

 

Which meant that I only worked for the morning then I had the afternoon and evening off. I was excited to have the afternoon off. Nick and I had planned a day of chilling and doing what we always do on Saturday's. But I was also upset that I had to leave Mr. Tomlinson. Maybe he had a change of heart and was going to be nice to me from now on. Honestly I wouldn't know until I got there and found out myself. 

 

 

My body was still tingling from the day before. Thankfully when I got home around 10:30 mum and Robin were already in bed so I could quickly wash my outfit without them knowing. Who knew that 'cum' stained so badly. Thankfully I know how get stains out easily so I wouldn't have to wear a stained suit every day. I packed it in my bag along with my mitts, hat and scarf for when Nick and I went out. I believed that he was going to be picking me up in his parents' old car that I 'supposedly' worked on to fix to train myself to be an engineer. saw him earlier this week and I told him Mr. Tomlinson's address so he could pick me up there. I knew Mr. Tomlinson didn't want me to bring anyone there, but if he was just going there to pick me up it shouldn't be a problem. 

 

 

I looked in the fridge for something to eat, and saw that we had nothing that I could spare. I also looked in the cupboards and everything was labeled for us not to eat and to save it for dinner. I sighed and walked to the front door with my bag. I wasn't going to be eating again this morning. and I was okay with that. Honestly I was used to it by now. My stomach was growling for food but I ignored the sound and the pain and I headed off to the bus stop. It was 7:15AM. It was freezing outside as usual and I slipped my mitts on and put my hood up, hugging myself as I walked to the bus stop. It was probably -15 with a windchill of -25. It was a normal January morning. 

 

 

As I was walking up to my usual bus stop, I saw a car that stuck out a lot in this kind of neighbourhood. It was a very expensive looking car, and looked a lot like Mr. Tomlinson's. 

 

 

My eyes widened. Did Mr. Tomlinson come to pick me up? Did he? The the car slowly drove over to where I was standing and the passenger side window rolled down. I looked in and saw Mr. Tomlinson sitting in the driver's seat, dressed in his blue suit that looked amazing on him. I gulped. 

 

 

"Well? Are you just gonna stand there and let the hot air seep out or are you gonna get in and warm your cute little body up?" he asked my, raising his eyebrow. I blushed at his comment about my body and I nodded my head, quickly getting into his car and shutting the door. He rolled my window up as I buckled in, looking over at him. The hot air soothed my and I pointed the heaters towards me. My face was frozen and my cheeks and nose felt numb. 

 

 

"Thank you, sir." I said softly, my cheeks red from the cold and from blushing at his kindness. I watched his eyes, waiting for any sign of anger or annoyance occurred but I saw nothing. He just nodded and he started up his car, beginning to drive to his house I guessed. 

 

 

"I thought I told you to call me Louis, Harry?" he asked me, and I swallowed. 

 

 

I forgot. He requested last night before I left that I called him by his first name. I was a bit scared though. The last time he asked me to do it, I did and I got slapped for it. 

 

 

But god I loved the way he said my name. He never says it often and I loved when he did. 

 

 

"I-I-...okay..." I stuttered, biting down on my lip. I didn't say his name during the ride to his house, worried that he might flip out. I don't like his mood swings. 

 

 

When we got to Louis' house, he pulled into the driveway and parked, shutting off the car. I waited for Louis to open his door before I opened mine, stepping out with my bag in my hand. I swung it over my shoulder and shut the door carefully. I didn't want to anger him by being rough with his very expensive looking car. I walked over to Louis, biting my lip as I smiled a bit. I didn't see the patch of ice in front of me as I walked over and slipped on it. I gasped and flung my arms out. 

 

 

Louis then grabbed my hands and pulled me back up to a standing position. I looked up at him, our eyes connecting. A wide smile then broke on my face and I started to laugh, gripping Louis' hands tightly. When a smile broke on Louis' face, it made my heart flutter. It was a genuine smile. He had a gorgeous smile, and I loved how his eyes crinkled when he smiled. 

 

 

His smile then faded and was replaced with a stern look. 

 

 

"Let's go inside. It's fucking freezing." he said and held my hand as he dragged me up to the door. I nodded my head as I was dragged, holding my bag close to my chest. We walked up to his door and he unlocked it, pushing me inside. I stumbled a bit and wrapped my arms around myself, watching as Louis came inside the shut the door. I sniffed and wiped my nose with the sleeve of my coat, setting my bag down on the floor. I started to take off my coat and looked back up at Louis. I was keeping everything on. He probably had to go to work right now. I smiled and rolled my coat up, walking over to him. He looked confused as I came over and I leaned over, kissing his cheek. 

 

 

"Have a good day at work, Louis." I said softly and looked at him, grinning at Louis happily. I watched his confused face, waiting for him to respond or move or something. 

 

 

My smile faded when he never said anything and I looked down. I hugged my coat to my chest and picked up my bag, hurrying down the hall to the bathroom. I locked myself inside and leaned back against the door, biting my lip. Now I felt so freaking stupid. Why did I do that? Louis and I were getting along so well and I had to go and ruin it by pushing it too far. Even though we've kissed and done other stuff that my lips didn't want to form, I still felt like he was holding something back. He was holding back feelings, affection. He had to be, or else he would've said something. Or maybe he was just shocked that I took the step first before he did. I sighed and put on my outfit, looking at myself in the mirror. Louis said he liked to see me in it, so now I was even more self-conscious, trying to make myself look as good as possible in this skimpy outfit.

 

 

I stepped out of the bathroom and I walked to the window, looking at the driveway. Louis' car was gone. I sighed and rubbed my face, turning around to start doing work. I just hoped that lunch came around quickly so I could just leave this place and hang out with Nick. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lunch came by very slowly, consisting of me cleaning every single part of this house until it came. I quickly ran into the kitchen and started to make myself something small to eat. Mr. David wouldn't be here to today I guessed, considering he was usually here by now for lunch. I made myself a sandwich and sat down at the table, chewing silently. I couldn't wait to finally be hanging out with Nick again. It's been a while since the two of us actually got to hang. He has a job now at a gas station so he's been working there a lot. 

 

 

But it's nothing like working for the richest man in England. 

 

 

I looked over at the clock. It was 12:30. Nick said he'd be here at 1 to get me. I smiled happily and cleaned up my mess, putting the dishes in the dish washer. I went over to the front door and grabbed my bag where I had put clothes to change into. I never want Nick to see me in this outfit again. 

 

 

As I was in the bathroom fixing my hair when I heard the front door open and shut. Maybe it was Mr. David picking something up. I smiled and finished up with my hair, putting my outfit in my bag and walked out. I walked into the hall and stopped when I saw Louis taking off his jacket and his scarf. I bit my lip and put my bag behind me. Why was he home so early? He looked over and saw me. My cheeks reddened and I slowly walked over. 

 

 

"Wh-why are you home so early?" I asked him softly. I watched as Louis looked me up and down, probably because I didn't have the outfit on that he makes me wear. 

 

 

"Why don't you have your outfit on?" he asked back and hung his scarf up on the hanger by the door. I swallowed and looked down. 

 

 

"Well, I'm technically off right now...and my friend is coming to get me so we can go out." I mumbled softly. I looked back up a him to see his face filled with shock. "What? Do you not remember the schedule that you made me? I only work until 12 on Saturdays." I said and walked passed him, setting my bag down to put my coat on. 

 

 

"Right. I knew that." I heard Louis say behind me. I looked back over and saw him staring at the ground. He then looked up at me and I gulped at the looked of his eyes. "Well don't let my presence ruin your 'date'. Get out please." he spat and grabbed his briefcase, walking down the hall. I winced when he shut the door to his office, chewing on my lip. 

 

 

What he jealous? 

 

 

"I'll see you Monday morning." I said called to him softly, not expecting a response. I sighed and opened the door, shutting it behind me as I hurried down to Nick's car. I got in and looked at Nick, smiling at him. 

 

 

"Let's go have some fun." he smirked and sped away.

 

 

The rest of the day was filled with lots and lots of hot chocolate, fooling around in the park, and spying on old teachers. And some that Nick had right now in high school. Around 6 as the sun was disappearing, we both sat down on a park bench by a frozen pond, sipping on our hot chocolate. I giggled when Nick burned his tongue again from the hot liquid and looked over at him. 

 

 

"I told you to not put your tongue out first, stupid." I said and gently nudged him. He groaned and glared at me, making me laugh more. "You should maybe listen to me." I pointed out smartly and looked back out to the frozen pond. I heard Nick chuckled beside me. 

 

 

"Oh yeah, I'll listen to you. But remember, I'm 17 and you're 16, so I think that you should be the one listening to me." Nick said and nudged me harder than I nudged him. I laughed and looked back at him.

 

 

"Oh yeah right." I said sarcastically and finished my hot chocolate. God hot chocolate was so good. Nick rolled his eyes and he laid back against the bench. I leaned back with him and laid my head by his shoulder. I looked up at him when he looked down at me and we both smiled at each other. I blushed softly and looked away, standing up. 

 

 

"C'mon, let's go. I'm getting cold." I said quickly and looked at him. He nodded and stood up, wrapping his arm around me as we walked back to his car. I leaned against him to stay warm, biting my lip. There was that feeling. It wasn't like the feeling I had when I was around Louis, but I didn't know if it was more or less. 

 

 

 

Louis' P.O.V ( **WHATTTTT** )

 

*after Harry left*

 

 

I sat in my desk chair as I heard the door shut. I folded my hands in front of me on my desk, looking around. I grabbed my pen and started to sign papers that I needed to sign. Trade stuff I guessed. 

 

 

Why didn't Harry tell me that he was hanging out with a 'friend'. Who was this 'friend'? He wouldn't be a boyfriend. And it definitely wasn't a girl because Harry's so gay. I groaned and I set my pen down, leaning back in my chair. I came home for nothing. I was going to take Harry out for food or something. I acted like a complete dick this morning. I was just so shocked when he kissed my cheek I was speechless. I probably made him feel so embarrassed.  

 

 

I groaned and laid my head on my desk, closing my eyes. I couldn't help but have this sickening feeling in my stomach just thinking of Harry and this 'friend' of his, thinking of then together. 

 

 

I wasn't jealous. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH LOUIS' POV! WHAT IS THIS???
> 
> yes so i decided to change it up a bit just so you have an idea on what louis' think inside his brain of his. Let me know in the comments if you'd like me to change POVs during some chapters or not!!
> 
> I'd love to have some feedback on this chapter, and what you guys want to see happening in the next couple chapters or just this story in general. I'm going to write them down. And if you haven't yet hit that Kudos button!
> 
> QUESTION!!! - should I incorporate Louis's mother's death in this story? Yes or No?


	14. Putting this on HIATUs

I'm sorry everyone, but this work is going on a hiatus for now. I lost my motivation to write and continue this story. It won't be deleted in hopes that one day I'll update it. But I will be starting new works, short ones because I've realized that my attention span is very short and I'll end up losing hope for them as well. As you can see I delete Nanny For Hire because I did give up on that one. It wasn't going anywhere with me. Thank you all for the support o this story, and I hope to see you guys reading and liking the other things I do! I know a lot of you are probably really upset and are bummed because you thought this was a real update and I'm sorry. Thank you again for the support and the love, and I'll see you in future stories! I love you all!!! 


End file.
